


What a True Family Looks Like

by Orca478



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, IronQuake, M/M, New Avengers, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sam Wilson Redemption, Sam gets better, Steve Rogers is Delusional, Team as Family, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, WinterFrost - Freeform, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: A year after the Civil War, Steve and his team are finally pardoned and back to the States. During that year, Tony made the New Avengers, a team more united than the former ever was.And while the rouges slowly realize things aren't back to the way they were, Bucky slowly comes to the realization that Steve and his team are not the family that he wants, specially when, despite the past, the New Avengers are welcoming into his home.*Updates on Weekends only*
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Carol Danvers/OFC, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 368





	1. Not the Home He Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have been working on this for a while.
> 
> Originally a one shot, it grew bigger, and became a short story. 
> 
> This is both rouge bashing, but also some domestic friendship on the New Avengers. Family fluff every now and there doesn't hurt.
> 
> I ran out of ideas for Carol's love interest. So I created my own. She is here very minor and her name is Kayla. How does she look ? Well imagine she is "played" by Margot Robbie. Why ? Cause Margot Robbie is amazing.
> 
> This is a short story, which will be done around next week. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Main pairings are IronQuake, and WinterFrost. With WinterIron friendship being a important thing as well.

They were going back to the states.

Bucky didn't think this moment would ever come, and to be honest, he didn't care it never came. He liked Wakanda.

But he understood that the King and his people wanted them gone. While they had no problems with him, he knows they don't like Steve and his team. At all.

He can't blame them. Steve and his team are self entitled, thinking that they deserve the best and that they should be treated as royals, when actually royals are taking care of them. He still remembers how the witch made a scene just because the King wasn't giving her money to buy new shoes, and how every one cuddled her and told her she was right. Bucky remembers feeling frustrated. That woman is probably in her 20s, she can get a job. Oh right, she can't because they were international criminals. The woman made her choice, no one forced her. Yet she bitches when the King won't give her new shoes.

He was kinda jealous of the Lang guy. He went home way earlier than them thanks to T'Challa's help. The man seemed nice, but he had a family to get back too, so he never got to meet him. Not properly.

"I can't believe we are finally going back home !" Wanda said exited.

"You can't believe that ? " Clint laughed. "I can't believe it took this long." Clint said.

No, its no wonder it took this long, in fact is a miracle it even happened.

"The world needs the Avengers." Steve said. "They always needed us, they finally realized it."

"You are going to change things back to the way they were, right Steve ?" Wanda said.

"Of course Wanda. As the team leader I will make sure things are exactly the way they were."

Team leader ! Steve really thinks they are gonna allow him to just be the leader again ?

"I can't wait to see the look at Stark's face when he sees us back, when he looses all of his power." Clint said. The others laughed with him.

He didn't miss the death glares the King and Princess were giving them. He knew they are friends with Stark.

In their language, Shuri told T'Challa he can't wait for the rude awakening they are gonna get, and Bucky secretly agrees. It will make them shut up.

When they were in Wakanda, Romanoff thought it would only be a month before Stark called them, ready to apologize and bow back to their demands.

That never happened, and Bucky is sure, it won't happen. They say Stark needed them, but he clearly moved on.

Instead of calling them, Stark and his team started working with the Accords. They made them official, expanded them, and they created the New Avengers.

At first Steve and his friends all thought this was a joke, that it wouldn't last. That Stark can't lead a team without Steve to guide him.

They were proven wrong, with various shocks.

The first, came when a man named Phil Coulson, who apparently was Romanoff and Barton's mentor, revealed himself to be alive and announced that not only is SHIELD back, they are supporting both Stark, and the Accords. He also introduced the fourth member of the New Avengers, a woman known as Quake. Steve and the others have never heard of her before, but then they saw her on TV. That woman is very powerful, she would probably beat Steve.

The second shock came when Thor and Bruce Banner, their former teammates, returned. And just like Coulson, they sided with Stark, to the shock of Steve and his team. They both signed the accords, along side their new companion Valkyrie, and Thor's younger brother, Loki. This caused outrage by Steve and his friends, but Thor and Banner began defending him, and soon Stark joined them. Together, the three got Loki a pardon for his crimes. This made everyone in the room very angry, specially Barton. Steve bowed to get Loki in prison, but really there is nothing he can do about it.

Then 4 became 8. More than Steve's team. And then, they kept growing, more people came up and joined the New Avengers. Doctor Strange, Captain Marvel, Wasp. even Ant Man and the Black Panther himself.

Steve had the audacity to declare that T'Challa had betrayed them, but the King quickly shut him up. He never said he agreed with Steve, that he supports the accords and that he works together with Iron Man. That day they lost even more freedom in the palace.

But what probably hit them the most. Is when the world started forgetting them. How Steve and his team were talked about less and less and the New Avengers took the spotlight. Soon, days happened and not a word about them.

Until now. They are going back, pardoned so they can join the fight against Thanos.

But Steve really can't be that naive, that things will go back to the way they were. Bucky read the pardon deals, they are basically in the lower end of the latter. They are suppose to follow orders and not make messes. Somehow he knows Steve didn't read that.

He is not going to be a leader again. The New Avengers have two leaders, Stark and Rhodes. Not Steve Rogers, and he is sure the others in that team aren't bound to listen to Steve.

Stark, Bucky does want to talk to him. To apologize for what happened in Siberia. Bucky should have never attack him.

He will also admit that the man is curios to him, but he knows they won't be anything more than teammates. Even without the whole issue between them, if rumors are to be believed Stark is in a relationship with Quake. The man himself being completely straight, which is the opposite of what Bucky is.

Woman weren't his thing. He respected them and had friends in the 80s, but he never felt attracted towards them.

Well, its not like Bucky will ever find love, or happiness. Not after what he has done.

A hand in his shoulder snapped him out o his thoughts. Please don't be Steve.

It's T'Challa, what a relief.

"Are you ok James ?"

"Yeah, I am fine. How are you ? I know you and Shuri hate what Steve is saying."

"Mr. Rogers is bound for a rude awakening. Trust me. We are really looking forward to it."

"Aren't you worried that he and his team will do something stupid and dangerous."

"The thing is James. They are not a team, they are just people blindly following a very flawed man. And I think it¡s time for them to know, what a true team looks like. One that is actually, a family."

Steve didn't like what was happening.

They were finally back home, the world finally realized that they were right. They could go back and be Avengers again.

Steve planned everything, Tony would be waiting for them, they would have a serious talk about Tony's actions and he would apologize. Specially to Wanda for locking her up, and to Steve and Bucky for attacking them in Siberia without reason. Then Steve would take over the leadership of the team again, he would also make Rhodes, Vision, Bruce, and Thor apologize for the things that they have said against them. And then he will evaluate every member Tony added without his permission, to see if they are worthy of being Avengers. He already knows one trickster that is out of here, and on his way to prison. 

Things will finally return to the way they were, no accords, no public slander and hate. Just the Avengers following Steve's leadership as they protect the world.

But just as they landed, his plans were thrown away. Tony wasn't in the hangar waiting for them. 

Instead, there were two woman and a man. Both woman had blond hair, one of them had blue eyes, the other brown. The first is wearing a dress, while the other is wearing what Steve thinks is a battle suit. The man has facial hair that is very similar to Tony's, and he is wearing a robe and a red cape ? Ok. 

But where is Tony ? Or Rhodes and Vision, or Thor and Bruce ? This is unacceptable. Why aren't they here to see their friends return ? 

Steve wanted to step out first, but T'Challa and Shuri quickly beat him to it. Even if they are royals, they could be more respectful. 

He saw as the Wakandian royals were greeted warmly by the people in the hangar. Completely ignoring Steve and his team. 

But once they finished the greetings, they all turned to them. Except Shuri who walked away. 

"Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Wilson, Mr. Barton, Ms. Maximoff, and Mr. Barnes." One of the women said. "My name is Captain Carol Danvers, member of the New Avengers. This is Ms. Kayla Ericson, our PR expert and representative. The man here is Dr. Stephen Strange, another member of the New Avengers, and Sorcerer Supreme. And you all know King T'Challa." 

Steve didn't like that the woman that called him, Mr. He is a Captain and he should be named in respect. Well looks like he will have to make it clear.

"Hello Mam. It's Captain Rogers by the way." 

"No. Captain America is just a stage name. Besides, you were dishonorably discharged from the military along side Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes." 

What ! That can't be true ! 

But a look at T'Challa told him that Carol is telling the truth. 

"But...why !" Steve is Captain America, a hero ! 

"I don't know, maybe becoming a terrorist is something the military takes as a factor." 

"We are not terrostist !" Wanda growled. Her hands already red, ready to defend her family's honor if she needed to. 

But then....the red just vanished. 

Wanda looked at her hands in shock. 

"No magic allowed outside the training room Ms. Maximoff." The man known as Dr. Strange said. "That is strike one." 

"What did you do !" Wanda yelled. 

"I bounded your magic. You can't use it without my aproval now. Oh and just for your knowledge, all of our minds are protected by me and Vision. I know you tried to read them already." 

Wanda stepped back, clearly in shock and scared. Steve feels rage, they can't do that to a kid. 

"You can't do that !" Steve demanded. 

"Actually Mr. Rogers." T'Challa said. "Stephen here is in charge of all of Earth's magic, that means Ms. Maximoff is under his jurisdiction. So yeah he can do it." 

"Not to mention." Kayla said. "She did try to invade our minds, so Stephen acted in our defense." 

Steve looked at them. He turned to his team to get support but they were as lost as him. 

"Where is Tony ?" Tony can fix this. All Steve has to do is talk to him. 

"Dr. Stark had a prior commitment at this time. He is attending it and will be busy while we do the signing and the reintroduction." 

Before Steve could speak, Sam spoke first. 

"Wait, the singing of what ?" 

"The accords of course." 

All of team cap then yelled in shock and outrage. 

"What do you mean we have to sing the accords ! We were pardoned !" Clint said. 

"Mr. Barton" T'Challa said calmly. "One of the conditions of your pardon is that you all signed the accords. It was written in the package that I gave you. Didn't you read it ?" 

Everyone in the team stood silently. All of them were so exited to be back home. They got pardoned, that's enough. He thought they won.....

"It's true." Bucky said. Surprising everyone. "It clearly said, we have to sign the accords and acomódate in the New Avengers' command structure. It's the same deal Lang got a year ago right ? " 

"Thank you James. Yes this is the exact same deal Mr. Lang was given a year ago. I am glad one of you read the package." 

"Wait a minute. What do you mean accommodate in the command structure. Isn't Steve the leader ?" Natasha said. 

"Oh sure let's make a terrorist, that no one in the team likes, our leader." Stephen said sarcastically. 

"No." Kayla said. "Mr. Rogers will not be in command of the New Avengers. There is no sole leader actually. You all will be split into the three teams, lead by Dr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, and Captain Danvers. Based on your skill set we will evaluate which team you belong too." 

Steve couldn't believe it, he is not gonna be the leader anymore ? 

"Can I please talk to Tony ?" He said. 

Everyone in the other side rolled their eyes. 

"No. Iron Man is in a off world mission with Quake and Thor. They are not to be bothered in the moment." Carol said. "Don't worry though Mr. Rogers. I guarantee you, you won't be on the same team as Dr. Stark's." 

Before anyone on his team could protests. Carol stopped them. 

"We are on a agenda people. So just come in and let's finish this." 

She started walking to the compound, which Steve notices its a lot different from before. 

This is not the welcome back he thought he was gonna get. 

Bucky finally got to rest his head. 

That meeting was nothing more than a headache and a disaster. 

Every rule was reasonable. He had no problems with it. But Steve and the others for some reason, were outraged by them. 

All their arguments were basically, Tony Stark should pay for everything we want, and he should work on our gear for free. Only for them to get turned down at every turn.

It got so bad, that they had to call the US Accords representative. Steve thought he was gonna face that bastard Ross, but instead got the shock of seeing a very pissed Nick Fury. 

"YOU IDIOTS ARE GONNA LISTEN TO THHIS RULES AND JUST COOPERATE. YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT, AND ARE LITERALLY IN YOUR LAST CHANCE. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN ! THE WORLD HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT." 

Bucky already likes that man. Just one yell and he made Steve and the others shut up. Everyone is grateful for him. 

At least for most of them. For him and Ms. Kayla, they had to get another round when she finally brought them to their rooms. 

"This are our rooms !" Clint yelled. "What happened to the old ones !" 

"Like we said Mr. Barton. Things changed. The Compound was rebuilt so that it would feet the new additions. Not to mention families. Dr. Strange is married for example, he should be with his wife." 

"But why aren't we with the others ?" Steve asked. 

"Ah, that's easy. We all decided that we didn't feel comfortable in the same space as you. That's our living space." 

"We, you didn't say you were an Avenger ?" Natasha said. 

"I am not. Carol is my girlfriend." 

Bucky couldn't help but listen at that. This woman admitted to be in a relationship with another woman, just like that ? 

"So you can see, we sleep together." 

"But why are you....." Steve tried. 

"I am gonna have to cut this short. Settle in, dinner starts at 7pm. Remember you can only choose products with the orange tag, as they are in your pass. Now I need to have a separate word with Mr. Barnes." 

Steve imediatly stood up from the couch. 

"Whatever you have to say to Bucky, you can say to me." 

"Sure. If he agrees, you can be in the conversation." 

All eyes turned to him. 

"I....I want to talk to Ms. Ericson alone." 

What ! Bucky !" Steve said. 

"Great. Mr.Rogers, Mr. Barnes can tell you what we talked about after. Please go into your room, or we can go into your's Mr. Barnes ?" 

"I....I guess we can go into mine." 

He lead her into it, ignoring the look Steve was giving them. 

"Alright Mr. Barnes. We need to discuss your treatment." 

"Treatment ?" 

"We know Princess Shuri managed to get the trigger words off you, but you still have PTSD. We would like to help you with it." 

"Help.....me ? You can ?" 

"By using the same tech that helped you get off the triggers, BARF." 

"BARF ?" 

"Stupid name, Tony refuses to find another. He created this to help victims with severe PTSD. It helped him, it helped Daisy, Phil, even Loki." 

"Dr. Stark will help me ?" He should call him Dr. The man deserves respect. 

"Well, he is getting the tech. But Dr. Banner will be monitoring you at first. Many, most namely Agent Johnson and Colonel Rhodes, decided that is best for him to not be present. As it would involve some traumatic memories for him." 

Bucky dropped his head. He understood. 

"You....you said you were in a relationship, with Captain Danvers, right ?" 

"Yes. Any problem ?" 

"No no. Is just, I never heard someone admit to be on a relationship with another person on the same gender." 

"I have been an open lesbian since middle school. Always liked girls, and never been ashame of it." 

"Oh." 

"I guess....this is not about a homophobic rant." 

"No...no it isn't." 

"Mr. Barnes. I have seen that look, I had it myself. The world is different now. Do not be ashamed of it. I know this 5 idiots aren't gonna do this, but you seem different. Take this a second chance." 

Meanwhile at the Common ground. 

"Another great mission my friends !" Thor said as he entered the room. 

"Yeah, one which you almost die because, I had to take the heat of a dying star." Daisy said sarcastically. 

"Why am I not surprised." Valkyrie said. 

"Please no sarcasm." Tony said. "I had to deal with the constant nightmare that is Peter Quill." 

"Ouch." Scott remarked. To one think that he and Tony are such good friends now, it would be crazy, but they are. 

"I am sorry Tony." Peter said sincerely. 

"Ah it's ok Pete. You know this sustains what I say, the best Peter, is always Peter Parker." 

The boy's face shined at that. 

"I think we are all curios in...."Bruce started. 

"My new axe !" Thor said. 

"How it went with the rouges." 

"Oh." 

"But also Thor's new axe." 

"Yes !" 

"So, I don't see Stephen, Carol, or Kayla in here ? I can guess what happened." Tony said. 

"Christine had to take him to a nice diner to calm down. And Carol and Kayla are literally banging their frustrations right now." Rhodey said. 

Daisy gasped and covered Peter's ears. "Colonel, there is a kid in here." 

"Oh please Daisy, there is no doubt you are gonna bang the frustrations of Quill out of Tony." 

"At least I covered his ears." 

"You guys know I am still hearing you." 

Everyone laughed at that. 

"Be prepared your Spider." Thor said. "So you can be ready to please your lady MJ, the woman that scares any man." 

"Ok seriously." Hope started. "You are the god dam God of Thunder, how are you afraid of a human teen." 

"Because she is scary Hope !" Scott said. "She can kill us with her looks." 

"And that's why when she grows up, she is becoming my drinking buddy. No offense love." Valkyrie told Bruce. 

"I am afraid we have gone off topic thanks to Rhodey's need of traumatizing poor Peter." Vision said. 

"Vis, you are taking her side !" 

"I am afraid so. Tony is basically my father, and while you are practically my uncle, Daisy is Tony's fiancee and there fore my future mother. So I take her side." 

"You see Rhodey, they are making mama proud." 

"You know what, I got enough, Hope, give me another shot." He said. Though everyone knows Rhodey is just kidding and not really angry. 

Everyone is happy to not talk about the rouges. Frankly Stephen and Carol's reactions are all they need to know. 

The assholes thought that they would just return as before, and they are not taking it well that things have changed. 

"Hey, you ok ?" Daisy whispered. 

"Always. Just not looking forward for tomorrow, I really don't want to see Rogers." 

"Well, if he does something stupid, I get to break his bones. Win for us." 

"I would love to see that." 

"Well then, let me take the stress of you." 

"Oh yeah." 

This is his family. Daisy, Rhodey, Peter, they are all his true family. Not Rogers' followers. 

And if the man thinks he can take it away, well Tony won't hold back.

Things have changed, and the Steve Rogers show has been cancelled.

The man is for a rude awaking, and Tony is all in on it. It's gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready to bash the rouges even more. I am, I'm always am.
> 
> So in this "timeline" here is an explanation.
> 
> AoS only happened until season 5, which happened shortly after Civil War. Tony saved Phil.
> 
> Thor and co returned 4 months after CW, Ragnarok happened as it did.
> 
> Doctor Strange happened, but Stephen and Christine never broke up, they were engaged, currently married.
> 
> Black Panther hasn't happened yet.
> 
> Relationships status are, Stephen and Christine married, Philinda married. IronQuake engaged, Thor x Jane engaged. Hulkirye (I don't know how to else call them) dating, Carol x Kayla, dating. Relationships that aren't in the fic are T'Challa x Nakia, and Pepper x Happy As well as the cannon AoS ships, FitzSimmons and Mack and Yoyo. Mack might show up later, but the others won't. Scott and Hope aren't dating currently, she is still a bit mad at him for leaving, but they are bound to get back together sooner rather than later.
> 
> Oh and Steve is bound with his usual delusions and idiocy, we can't forget that.

Steve didn't like how things were going.

They were supposed to be talking about how to get things back on track. He and his team settled in their rooms, and Tony already apologized.

But, they haven't even seen Tony, and they have to remain in this rooms that aren't theirs. Steve can't believe Tony actually got rid of their old rooms. Perhaps he just gave them to someone else, they are gonna have to have a serious talk.

Now, instead of talking about how to move forward with Steve in command, they need to go and get "tested." They are heroes, the Avengers, they don't need to test their abilities.

"I can't believe that they are making us do this."

"Calm down Steve." Natasha said.

"But Nat, this isn't fair !"

"I know. But until we get more understanding of the situation, we need to keep quiet."

"I just need to talk to Tony."

"He is one of the leaders, he is bound to be there."

She's probably right. If he is a leader, Tony has to be there.

"Besides, a good old hacking can just lead us to him." She whispered.

"You're right, but just if there is no other way, or they are gonna get more red tape on us."

She nodded and started whispering something too Clint. Probably to survey the vents so he can get more info.

Knowing Nat's got this, he turned to Bucky.

"How are you doing Buck ?"

"I'm good."

"I'm sorry Tony is being this petty. I get that you are disappointed in the room."

"Disappointed ? Steve I have never slept in such a great bed ! It was great."

"Really ?"

"Yes. I think you are very used for Stark to treat you as a Prince, Punk."

"The rooms he gave us were such much bigger and comfortable. If he could just let go of his ego."

"Steve did you read the packet ? Cause I did. Almost all rooms are the same size. The bigger ones are reserved for people that are in a consensual romantic relationship, and the room needs to feet two people and not one."

Steve has no idea Bucky is lying to him. That's the truth when it comes to the Compound's employees that stay there. In their conversation Kayla did let out that Stark did design all of the rooms for the team specifically for them.For his friends. Which is the key factor. Steve and his friends are no longer his friends. To bad Steve won't see it.

"So Stark is not being petty punk, he is treating us like everyone is being treated here."

"If...if you say so. I am still gonna talk to him. There is a lot to discuss, and he owns you and me an apology."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does Buck."

"No Steve. If anything you and I own him an apology because of Siberia."

"What ! Buck he attacked us !"

"Yeah, cause I killed his parents, and you lied."

"It wasn't you ! and I did it for him !"

"Lying is not good Stevie. Look, you do what you want as long as you don't get in trouble. Just take my advice, don't engage Stark."

Steve wanted to say more, to get his best friend to see his side, the right one. But they arrived at their destination.

Waiting for them was Rhodes, Vision, and.....Scott ? Steve heard he joined the team, but he should be standing with Steve. Also, why is he here and not Tony ?

"Rhodey, Vis, Scott." Steve greeted his friends.

"Rhodes, Colonel Rhodes Rogers. Rhodey is just for my friends. And I am not friends with criminals that almost kill my friends and leave me paralyzed."

"I have to say the same Mr. Rogers. Please call me Vision, or the Vision if you prefer."

Wanda then stepped forward.

"Vis." She said happily. Steve smiled that she finally gets her love back.

But Vision had other plans.

He stepped back before Wanda could hug him.

"Please keep you distance Ms. Maximoff. I do not wish for you to touch me."

"Vis please." She said getting close to him.

"Wow." Scott said. "Chill out woman. He already made it clear that he doesn't want you getting close."

Wanda growled at him.

"Scott, that is not necessary." Sam said.

"It is, consent matters."

"Ms. Maximoff please step down." Rhodes ordered. "We already know you tried to invade the mind's of others and got a strike, and I don't think you want to find out what happens if you get three."

"Are you threatening her Rhodes." Clint growled.

"Me ? No, I am just telling her, and you, what will happen. Also, Romanoff, congratulations you also have a strike now. We know of your attempt to hack FRIDAY. Lucky for us, we now have a true master hacker, so also knows how to protect, she made sure you didn't try anything."

Steve watched as Natasha remained stone faced. But he knew that she is silently wondering how they caught her, they never have before. Who is this new master hacker ?

"There is no need for this Rhodes. We need to move past this and be a team again."

"See that's the problem Rogers. There is no moving past this, cause we can't go back in the past. All we can do is move forward, which is what we have been doing."

Steve wanted to speak, but Rhodes interrupted him.

"Anyway. What we are about to do is to examine you in the new virtual room that we have decided for training using Agent Leopold Fitz' framework tech and Tony's BARF.. Here you can fight battles as close as the real ones. Scott here will first show you how it works, as he sided with you at first, we thought it would he is the best choice. After than, we will examine you all in the following order. Barton, Barnes, Romanoff, Wilson, Rogers, and Maximoff last. The order was chosen alphabetically from your first names. After that we will discuss in which of the three teams you fit the most, and will inform you in the morning."

"Wait, isn't Tony here ? If he is a leader then he should be here." Steve really needs to talk to him. It seems he is keeping secrets again. That must be why he hasn't spoken to Steve yet.

"Oh he is. He is on the control room watching the evaluations. Vis, Scott and I are just the welcoming cometee for this. All right, any questions, no, perfect. Scott let's get you butted up."

"I hope I can fight Cross again." He said as he and Rhodes entered the room.

"You will be able to watch the evaluation threw the monitor." Vision said. "Please know that you can't interfere with the evaluation as it¡s happening. In case that you need to leave the simulation for any reason, there is always a visible red bottom, that will immediately stop the simulation. We can also stop it from up there." He fazed before they could ask any other questions.

Steve sighted. Why can't they just listen to him ? There is no need for this. Steve should just be back in command. This is pointless.

He turned to watch the, quite impressive, simulation. Scott fighting against his first enemy, Yellow Jacket.

Steve realizes that this could be good training to get back in shape after a year in exile. Besides he is bound to be in Tony's team, he can talk to him when they assign him, and finally get him to think straight.

All he has to do is wait.

The simulation was tough, yet Bucky managed to get threw it.

They fought different enemies. Barton fought Chitauri, Romanoff fought some red room spies (he remembers those), Wilson and Steve fought Hydra, and Maximoff fought Ultron sentries. He fought Hydra as well, and it felt good, even if it was fake.

They were going back to their rooms now. Which can be annoying, as someone is constantly bitching about something.

Lucky for him, Ms. Kayla stopped him mid way, and told him that Dr. Banner is waiting for his first session in the BARF therapy.

Steve wanted to come, but Kayla soon stopped him. Dr. Banner requested that only he came, and well, even Steve knows better than to mess with the Hulk's wishes. No seriously, Kayla said that if Steve, Romanoff, or Maximoff came, they were seriously risking a Hulk out. It made all arguments shut down.

So he could take a break from the winning and constant complaining, and just calmly walk to the lab.

"Well what do we have here ?"

He immediately turned to a long black haired man with green eyes looking at him.

Bucky has to admit.....the man is quite handsome.

"Who are you ?"

"I am Loki. Prince of Asgard, and Avenger now."

Shit. That Loki. The Loki that attacked New York. Dam it, the one time Steve would be useful.

"And who are you, I have never seen you before."

"James Barnes. I came with the pardoned ones." Bucky has no idea what it is, but something is telling him, he can trust this man. He hopes his instinct is not wrong.

"Ah, Rogers' precious Bucky. What a honor to know the man, the Captain is willing to kill for."

Bucky gripped his fists, he didn't like how he named him.

Lucky for him, Dr. Banner opened the door.

"Alright that's enough. Loki control yourself, or Valkyrie will be called."

"Hm, you should be ashamed of yourself Doctor. You have that powerful beast with you, yet your girlfriend is somehow even more scarier."

So this Valkyrie is actually Banner's girlfriend. Steve said that he and Romanoff were a thing. He doubt it at the time, and it's clear he is right, the Doctor has clearly moved on.

"Yeah, that's one of the things I love about her. Mr. Barnes, welcome."

"Dr. Banner." He said shaking his hand.

"Bruce is fine. No one here really likes to be named by our last names, unless it's by the idiot squad, who we don't want getting familiar. Or Daisy might just burry them 10 feet underground. Anyway, do I call you Mr. Barnes, Barnes only, or how ?"

"I.......T'Challa calls me James. I guess that is fine."

"James. So, forgive me for having Loki here. His session tied up with yours, and I couldn't reschedule because of the gala."

"The gala ?"

"Oh yeah. Kayla was supposed to tell you when you reached your rooms. Guess I need to tell you. Tonight we are having an Avengers special gala at S.I tower, it was pulled necessary by the UN to prove, "team unity" and all of that. Lucky for some, specially my girlfriend, Stephen is just portaling us in. So there is no limit on how much fun, safe fun we can have." He glared at Loki at that.

"Ah Doctor. You don't have to worry. I already learned that Anthony and Stephen are taken. The former was quite painful if you remember, besides I was only having fun."

"Yeah right." Bruce grumbled. "You are so lucky Daisy and Christine forgave you. Because Val was ready to make you feel even more pay back."

Bucky couldn't help but feel that this two are having some friendly banter. Different from the one that he hears from Steve's team. This one seems.....cozy and fun.

"Anyway, should we begin ?" Bruce said. 

"Yes Doctor." Loki said. "We don't want to keep you from your madam, and I would like to talk to this handsome man." Loki said. 

"Oh dear. Run for your life James." 

Bruce started doing the scans of both man. He told them they could talk or do whatever while they wait. 

"So." Bucky started. He didn't really want to talk, but he hated the silence even more. "What did you do to Stark and Strange ?" 

"Oh that. Well I thought they were the most handsome in this whole bunch of idiots, and wanted to see if they could satisfy my needs. Obviously neither them or their ladies were to happy with me." 

"The asshole shapeshifted into Daisy and Christine in parties and lured Tony and Stephen into bed. They were extremely tired and almost couldn't see it, but they managed to know it wasn't their partner in time. Daisy and Christine didn't react well to Loki's mischief and well, Christine just gave Loki the silent treatment for months, Daisy on there other hand, made sure he learned his lesson." Bruce said. 

"You are lucky I can't try you next Doctor. My brother taught you well, and I won't dare to shape shift into Valkyrie." 

That's when it hit him. So the rumors were true, Stark is really in a relationship with Quake. 

"Daisy is...." 

"Daisy Johnson. Quake." 

"So she and Stark are truly boyfriend and girlfriend." Steve might not be to happy about that. Bucky has to admit is creepy. Even after all the things he says and did, Steve having some sort of attraction towards Stark is easy for him to see. 

"No, they are actually engaged." 

Oh yeah, Steve is gonna go nuts.

"How don't you know this ?" Loki asked. "It's been on the news for a while." 

"T'Challa made sure their view in the outside world was restricted." Bruce anwsered. "To avoid them doing something stupid." 

That made so much sense. 

"Wait, you all knew we were in Wakanda ?" 

"Since day one. T'Challa didn't hide it, he told the UN just after you arrive. We weren't on Earth at the time but we were told. While you were there. Tony and T'Challa would spend a hour every week ranting about how the rogues are nuisances and idiots and constant headaches. Yet......T'Challa never said anything bad about you, actually telling us that he saw you as his friend, so does Shuri." 

"I bet Stark didn't take well that one of his friends sees me as a friend." 

"I bet this is because of Siberia." 

"You know !" 

"We all do." 

Oh no, they all must hate him. 

"You know. At first we didn't like you, hell, some like Daisy, Rhodey, Thor, or myself wanted to give you a lesson." 

He couldn't help but swallow hardly. 

"But.....Tony defended you. He said that after all that time. He realized Rogers was right in one thing. It wasn't you, at least you didn't want to do it. You were forced. Barainwashed, and trust me, half of us have experienced it." 

Wait what ! They didn't blame him ! 

"You have been brainwashed ?" 

"Yes. Many of us like I said. Carol spent 6 years brainwashed by the Kree. Daisy was brainwashed by a monster named Hive. Tony, Thor, Scott and I got brainwashed by Maximoff......" 

"Wait, Maximoff ! That Maximoff." 

"Yeah. She actually brainwashed Tony to make Ultron, she made me Hulk out in a city and attack innocents. She attacked Thor also, but luckily nothing bad happened, she just spooked Thor. Stephen later learned she also brainwashed Scott so he would go giant and essentially, try to kill Tony and Rhodes in the airport." 

That kinda make sense. He did think Lang went overboard in the AirPort, now he knows why. 

"And last, Loki here was brainwashed by the Titan that is coming for us. He did get the worst out of all of us, as Thanos was the most brutal one. That's why his treatment is taking longer." 

"You were brainwashed too ?" He putted the peaces together. "New York, it wasn't really you." 

Loki didn't say anything. He just nodded. 

Bucky felt sympathy for him. It seems while the others managed to heal, he is still stuck in the same place. 

Just like he is. 

"Alright let's continue." Bruce said. "We have a party to attend too." 

"Even after all the years of going to parties. Pepper is right about one thing, you are terrible at doing ties." 

Daisy and Tony were getting ready for the "so exiting" party, and the latter once again, failed at his tie. 

"Well, in my defense, they said my old man was just like that, it's a Stark thing." 

"Yeah right." 

"Is that dress new ?" 

"Yep. A gift from Pepper for the proposal." 

"I'll never get tired of saying that purple is your color." 

"Why do you think I painted some of my hair purple. It makes me look badass." 

"I hope you being badass scares the rouges away." 

They aren't looking forward to this. They didn't want to meet the rouges. Even though Stephen is portaling them earlier (Tony being early, you see Pepper !) they are bound to meet each other. 

"Well, if Rogers tries anything. Remember, Pepper can kick them out anytime, and I can quake them out." 

"I would love that. But you do know it's like the top of New York right ?" 

"That's why we have portals." She said kissing him. "Now come on, I am looking forward to see Mack and the others. As well as just have a good time." 

"Yeah, I bet you betted how long those it take for the Rouges to be kicked out." 

"There is a betting board boss." FRIDAY informed. "She says it will take 2 hours. Colonel Rhodes says 1:30, Dr. Banner says 2:30, Thor says only 30 minutes...." 

"Ok ok I get it FRI.......I say 2:15" 

Steve never liked this kind of parties. But he has to admit, this one he is exited about. 

He finally gets to talk to Tony. He can get them alone and finally clear the air and get working on fixing things. 

The wait will finally be over. He and Tony can finally get the Avengers back on track. 

All this waisted time and effort in pointless evaluations will finally be over and thrown in the garbage, where they belong. Steve is the leader of the Avengers, and no one will question it no more. 

He also wants to get Tony alone, because its time for Steve to finally see if his feelings are true. 

He knows that the billionaire and him haven't gotten along all the time, but really, Steve can't help but be attracted to him. And he will make Tony see the truth, that they are meant to be. His break up with Pepper basically proved Steve's theory. 

Natasha did caution him. She said that, despite being a great supporter of the LGBTQ community, Tony is totally straight, and the chance that he wants to be with Steve is extremely dim. But Steve knows he can get Tony to see it. 

Sam also told him that there are multiple rumors of Tony dating other members of the team, some say he is with Quake, others say he and Pepper never broke up, others that he is with Danvers (which now they no that is not true) some even said he was in a relationship with Strange and his wife. Steve stopped reading the rumors, he knows they are all fake. 

"Are you ready Steve ?" Natasha asked. 

"Yes. Let's go." 

"Hopefully we can get something out of this. Things are not in our favor." 

"I know Nat. Don't worry, as soon as we are there, I am gonna get Tony alone." 

"How are you gonna do that Cap ?" Clint asked. "We are constantly watched, that asshole is bound to make a scene, and is not like Wanda can convince him other wise." 

"Trust me, I will. And don't worry Wanda, one of the first things I'll do, is make Tony get Strange to release the bounds." 

Wanda nodded. Poor kid, she really doesn't deserve this. 

When they got in the common room to get to the party, once again things went off plan. Tony was not there. 

"Late as usual." Sam grumbled. 

"Actually Mr. Wilson, he is not late. He already is in the party." T'Challa said. "Ms.Potts requested him earlier." 

"Also, if you have no idea of a situation, do us a favor Wilson and shut up." Hope said. "Not all of us like to hear your constant treatment of the great god Captain America." She sneered. 

Sam made an offended noice, but both left before Steve could defend his friend. 

"Alright everyone, let's go. Have a fun time. If you want to leave, just talk to Stephen or Wong and they will portal you back. Or Pepper kicks you out." Rhodes glared at Steve at the last one.

"I hate this, I always have to stay until late." Stephen said. 

"You get to be with your wife all night long, I think that's great." Scott said. 

Stephen just growled and opened the portal. "Why don't you jump in first Scott ?" 

Scott exited jumped in first. Not aware Stephen will do what he can to stay away from him. 

Soon they all entered the S.I party lodge. It has been so long since Steve was here. He feels nostalgic. 

He heard Bucky say wow at the room. 

"Impressive, right Buck ?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well be ready, we are bound to have a lot of parties in here. Team victories and special celebrations." 

Steve smiled at Bucky. 

He also won't lie, he has some feelings towards Bucky. If things with Tony can't be, he might pursue him. 

Speaking of, Steve finally looked for the billionaire. 

But among all the people, they couldn't see him. 

"Come on man." Sam said. "We will find him sooner than later, let's go to the bar." 

"Maybe he is in the bar, like the drunk he is." Wanda said. 

"Not a bad idea, I could use a drink." Clint said. 

They sat in the bar. No one approached them for a conversation. All preferring to converse with other people. 

That happened for an hour. Then Thor came in with Jane Foster to the bar. 

"Thor !" Steve said exited. They can get him on their side once they tell him the truth. 

The God just looked at them. 

"Dam it, I lost the bet." 

"I told you that number was stupid honey." Jane said. 

"Dam it." 

"Hey Thor." Natasha said. "Long time no seen." 

"Not long enough." 

Steve sighted. Did Tony really told all those lies to make Thor hate them. 

"Look Thor. I know you have heard a lot from Tony. But you should hear our side as well. We need to tell you the truth." 

"No." 

"No ?" 

"No. I haven't heard a lot from Tony, not of the Civil War. He didn't want to talk about it." 

"He didn't ?" 

"No. So he didn't tell me, he, and the others, showed me. Unedited footage of exactly what happened. Even in cases that he wasn't present." 

Tony showed him ! But if Thor saw everything, how is he not siding with Steve ? 

"Thor, then you have mostly seen..." 

"What did I see ? I see some friends betraying others. I see some people trying to actually listen to the people, and the others spit on their faces, not to mention the faces of the people they are supposed to be protecting. I saw the fight, Tony's team clearly held back, meanwhile you all fought like they were enemies. I saw a friend, a good man and war hero, get paralyzed because of your refusal to listen. Oh, and let's not forget, you betraying me as well." 

"What ! Thor I never betrayed you !" 

"You didn't ? Then why did you say to the press I agreed with Maximoff's addition, when I clearly told you I didn't." 

Steve winced a bit. He thought Thor was just moody that day. And Wanda is a kid, she deserved a second chance. 

"What I saw, is the truth of what man are you. A selfish man that only cares about been seen as a hero, and once things don't go in his way, he is more than glad to resort for violence." 

"You are forgetting that he is a murderer honey." Jane added. 

"That too." 

He stood in front of Steve. Steve tried to show he is not scared, but he is a bit intimidated. 

"I know." He whispered. "What happened in Siberia." 

Steve paled at that. Tony told him ! No no, that should remain private ! 

"I know of your lie, and what you did after that. All the team knows. I wonder, does your team know the truth." 

Steve didn't answer. He just told them the basic, Tony attacked them and he and Bucky defended themselves, why should there be anything more. 

"I see. Well peace of advice, do not do something stupid, or I might "accidentally" open my mouth. After all, words can be more powerful than fits sometimes. You should learn that." 

He left with Jane before Steve could speak. Leaving him shaken. 

"Oh right, Romanoff better stay away from Bruce. He has a new girl, and she is not......one to be kind with the people she likes." 

Natasha just started at Thor. 

The rest of his team started at him. 

"Steve, are you ok ?" Wanda asked. 

"Yeah, I....I need to use the bathroom." 

He left quickly, not wanting his team to ask questions on why Thor made him pale so much. 

They can't know more of Siberia. He can't let them hate Bucky, he just can't. 

When he came from the restroom, he finally saw him.

Tony.

He is on the pool table playing with Bruce and two women Steve didn't know. He did see one of them when they were leaving, but the other he hasn't seen her. 

Still it was time to finally talk to Tony. The conversation with Thor made him realize that he needed to talk to him. 

Steve sighted and finally walked towards him. 

He then noticed the two woman. Quake and Valkyrie. He did see them in TV. His mind did wonder, he did see Valkyrie when Strange brought them here, but not Quake. How did she get here ? 

Said woman caught sight of him, and sighted. 

"We got company." 

All eyes turned to him.

This is it, he can finally talk to Tony face to face. 

"Tony." 

"Rogers." He said in a cold voice. 

"It's good to see you. It's been a long time." 

"I really can't say the same. I was perfectly fine with the distance." 

"Tony, don't be like that." Steve said disappointed. 

"See !" He turned to Quake. "That is disappointed voice I told you about." 

"Oh man." 

"Tony....." 

"Oh right you don't know each other. Rogers, this is Daisy Johnson, AKA, Quake. Daisy this is Steve Rogers, former Captain America." 

"Oh right." She said. "I forgot they also stripped him from that." 

Steve couldn't believe it. He is Captain America, no one can take that from him. 

"Look Tony, I was wondering if we could talk in private. With the team." 

"Daisy, Bruce, and Val are part of the team." 

"You know what I mean Tony. The real team." 

"Oh right. Your blind followers. Well, thank you, but I am not interested." 

"Tony please, we need to talk, we need to see how we are gonna move forward." 

"Well that is bullshit Rogers." 

"What ?" 

"For you, moving forward is actually moving backwards. You are just gonna say how I should just forget all my work with the accords, then bow to your demands and make things back the way they were before the Civil War." 

"Things were good back then Tony, we were happy." 

"I wasn't happy. Neither were Rhodey and Vision. Or Bruce for example. Remember adding the witch that brain washed him to the team ?" 

"I am sure Bruce understands that Wanda is innocent. Right Bruce ?" Steve tried. 

"Shut up Rogers." He growled. 

Valkyrie rubbed his back, calming him down. 

Its when Steve noticed that he and Valkyrie might be more than just friends. He really can't believe it. What about Nat, how could Bruce just forget of her ? 

"Tony please. We just want to be a team again, a family." 

"You can take your family and shove it on your ass Rogers. The Avengers aren't my family, not your Avengers. I can say other wise of the New Avengers. One of them is actually gonna become family." 

"What is that suppose to mean ?" 

"Oh right. T'Challa made sure you didn't hear about it so you wouldn't do something stupid. Would have thrown all of our pardoning work to waste. Daisy here." He held her hand. "Is my fiancee." 

What ! 

Steve had to hear wrong, right, fiancee ? 

"Fiancee ?" 

"Yes Steve. Fiancee." 

"But....but, why !" 

"The why is not your business. We met right after Siberia, she and Phil were the ones that got me out of there, she joined the team, we found out we have a lot of common, I was single now, we got together, time passed and we decided to get married." 

"But...but what about Pepper, how could you do this to her ?" Steve has to make Tony see the mistake he is making. 

"You know Pepper and I broke up. We decided to be just friends, and frankly we are much happier like that. As for her thoughts, she is already helping plan the wedding, and it's really happy. She is with Happy now, and I'm with Daisy. So she is not against it, at all." 

"But Tony you can't get married to her, she...." 

"Is dam perfect." He gently touched her hair. "And Rogers there is no need for you to have opinions on my wedding." 

Steve shook his head. Tony can't be getting married, not to her, not to anyone. What about what he and Steve had ? 

"Tony please." 

"I think you have overstated your welcome here." Daisy said. "We want to return to our game, so if you would excuse us." 

Steve glared at her. She turned Tony against him, against his true family. If she thinks he is just gonna stand by it, she is mistaken. Steve Rogers doesn't back down from bullies.

He went to confront her, but Bruce then touched his shoulder. Steve noticed his hand is green. 

"Not that she needs it, since Daisy can easily kick your ass. But the big guy protects his friends, so do us a favor, and get out." 

The threat was clear. But Steve couldn't stop, he had to do something, anything. 

"AAAAAAAH!" A familiar scream was heard. 

Steve turned to see Clint scream, Thor grabbing him. Loki being in the floor. Of course Loki had to do something. 

"You will calm yourself now Barton." 

"Let me at him, he is a murderer, he brainwashed me !" 

"No, Thanos made my brother do that. I know it was in the report given to you. Now you will leave my brother to enjoy his night, he has gone threw enough, and I won't allow more pain to come his way." 

"That bastard deserves nothing but pain !" 

"BARTON !" 

The man immediately froze at the scream of Phil Coulson. With a woman he didn't know at his side. 

"Thor, let him down, he learned his lesson and he got his strike." 

"Aye Son of Coul." 

Thor letted Clint go, and with Jane they helped Loki back up. 

Phil then grabbed Clint and dragged him with to were the others were. Steve wanted to hear what they were saying, but the crowd didn't allow him too. 

"Man facing the wrath of Phil and Melinda, I am not sorry." Tony said. 

"I have been there many times. It's not pretty." Daisy said. 

"Who...who is she ?" Steve had to ask. 

"Melinda May, Phil's wife." Valkyrie anwsered. 

Coulson is married ! Since when ? In fact since when is he alive ? he is supposed to be dead. They never got the explanation. 

He saw as the man called Potts and Strange. Together they all nodded. Then he came to them. 

"Mr. Rogers. Ms. Potts is ordering you to leave the tower this instant, please remove yourself from the premise, now." 

"But we haven't done anything !" 

"No ? You and your team harassed Thor when he wanted a drink with his girl, then you are here interrupting and bothering this 4 in their game. Romanoff already made many people uncomfortable, Maximoff has not stopped harassing Vision, and now Barton has attacked Loki without provocation." 

"It's Loki !" Steve screamed. 

"Like that explains anything." Bruce mumbled. Concentrated in the game again. 

"I am not gonna say it twice, go be with your team, Stephen is taking you all home." 

Steve tried to say something, but another hand touched his shoulder. 

"Don't make this hard Rogers." Its Fury. "You already have done enough bullshit. Go away." 

Steve had no choice. They couldn't afford making a scene and getting into more trouble. 

He looked at Tony one last time. But the man resumed his game. Not looking at Steve.

He was lead by Coulson to his team. Where Strange opened his portal. 

"This will lead straight to your rooms. Do not go out, remember FRIDAY is watching." Was all he said, before turning to a woman at his side. Steve has to assume that's his wife. 

"Come on man." Sam said as they entered the portal. 

Strange closed it just as they were all in. 

"That was a shit show. I told you to calm yourself Clint !" Natasha said. 

"What did you expect me to do Nat, it's Loki !" 

They both sighted and walked to their rooms. Sam and Wanda doing the same shortly after.

Steve sighted and went to his room. Frustrated at how all turned out. 

Tony is getting married. Is what he can think. He has to stop that wedding, it will ruin Steve's chances of getting things back on track. 

But then, he noticed something else, something horrifying. 

Bucky didn't came with them. He is still in the party. 

Bucky was about to join Steve and the others, when Strange closed the portal before he could. 

"What ?" 

"Do you want to go with them ?" He asked. "You haven't caused problems. You don't have to leave." 

"I can stay ?" 

"Yeah, if you wish too." 

Time away from those constant headaches. Hell yeah. 

"Then I would like to stay for a while." 

"Great then. Enjoy the party." He said. Slow music then filled the room. 

"Should we dance Christine ?" 

"We shall Stephen." 

They both gave him a nod and left to the dance floor. 

He envied them a bit. It must be nice to have a partner to be with. Someone to fully love you for who you are. 

He saw how all the couples of the team came in. Stephen and Christine, Tony and Daisy, Bruce and Valkyrie, Thor and Jane, and Carol and Kayla. That last one interested him again. The women were dancing together like it was nothing weird that most couples were of opposite genders. They were enjoying themselves, and everyone letted them be. 

Bucky sighed. He knows he is never gonna get someone for him. Not after everything. 

He sat in the bar and ordered a drink. 

"Well hello again." 

He turned to his left side to see Loki. 

"I see we are both left behind." 

"Yeah....practically everyone has their partner." 

"Agreed. Apart from the ones here, I know the Panther King has his own girlfriend in his country, and while they are not together, everyone knows the Ant and the Wasp are bound to get together. Leaving the Colonel, the Android, and us being the lone ones." 

"Yeah the lone ones." 

"Although you want to hear something funny ?" 

"Depends on your definition of fun." 

"Do you hate Barton and Maximoff ?" 

"Hell yes." 

"Well. The Colonel is actually seeing Barton's ex wife, nothing official but it can happen. And the Vision is talking to Banner's cousin. It seems Barton and Maximoff have been forgotten." 

"Hahahaha, they are gonna blow up." Hearing that Barton and Maximoff will face consequences, that's gold. "What about you ?" 

"Me ?" 

"Yeah, seeing someone ?" 

"Sadly no. No one really fits me. Nor do they really want to be with me." 

"You don't have friends ?" 

"I do have some friends within this team. But all of them are taken, and as you hear, my little plan backfired." 

"Yeah well you kinda deserved it." 

He rased his glass. 

"To us loners." 

"To us loners." 

They toasted and drank. Then they just started talking about random things. 

Bucky then realized, that Loki was actually pretty likable. 

Maybe being here alone is not just a break from the rouges, maybe he can actually have fun.

"Look at that. Reindeer Games is talking with Frosty." Tony said in the dance. 

"Poor Barnes, he seems a bit lonely, yet happy to get away from Rogers. Can't blame him." Daisy said. 

"Yeah, can't either. But he is gone, now we can enjoy the night." 

"Dam yes we can." 

Before their lips could touch however....

"Ms. Daisy !" Peter said exited. 

"What is it Pete ?" 

"I had FRIDAY tell me the exact time it took for the rogues to be kicked out. Exactly two hours, we won !" 

"We won ! oh yeah, you and I are about to enjoy the great sense of victory." She said while giving him a high five. 

Tony looked fondly. 

This is his family now, the woman he loves, the kid he sees as a son, and the teammates he sees as friends, or in some cases, brothers. 

He has no idea what delusional plan Rogers is making, but he knows one thing.

Tony is done moving backwards, he will now only move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Steve is crazy. Thinking he can just stop a wedding.
> 
> Speaking of, maybe, you guys tell me. Should we expand this story one more chapter, and have Steve truly try to stop the wedding from happening ? I bet that could be super fun.
> 
> The prompt survey has been closed. I got 24 great prompts, and it's sad that only 6 are seeing the light. The winners have already been chosen, I hope you all enjoy them.


	3. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky realizes that he can have a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you called it. We are gonna have a fith chapter of the IronQuake wedding, and Steve doing something stupid.
> 
> But for now, here we have Bucky figuring out he might be more welcomed with the New Avengers, and finally he interacts with Tony.
> 
> Also, Steve being more crazy, but what is to expect.
> 
> Say, I got a great idea. What if I make a story, where the rouges are broken, and need to get a job in a pizzeria......and that pizzeria is none other than Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria :)

Bucky woke up very different from the others in his area.

Steve and his team woke up grunting and angrily mumbling. After what happened last night, he can understand.

But he is in a good mood. It was fun to talk to Loki all this time. They were also joined by Scott for some time.

"Hey Buck." Steve said. "What time did you return last night ?"

"Around 2 AM ?"

"2 AM Why did you stay for so long ? I tried waiting for you !"

"Sorry Stevie. I was having a good time."

"Oh....doing what ?"

"Mostly talked to Scott in the bar. The man is very friendly."

"Did Tony try anything ? Because if he did I'll..."

"Wow. Chill out. Stark did nothing. He spent most of the time with Johnson, and they even left two hours before I did."

"He did ?"

"Yeah, probably wanted to be alone with his woman."

He saw Steve look like he swallowed a lemon. He knows that Stark and Johnson are engaged.

"Ok...I am glad you had a good time. I just wished we could have also been there." Steve finally said.

"Yeah sure Steve." There is no point of saying anything else.

Just after, Kayla came in the room.

"Oh good, you are all awake. We have reviewed the simulations and have placed you in respective teams."

"Can't we just be on a team under Steve ?"

"No Mr. Wilson. If you read your packets, you would know why." She groaned. "Neither the Accords Council, the UN, or the public would accept a team lead by Mr. Rogers. She went to leave.

"No wait !" Steve said. Grabbing her hand.

"Mr. Rogers, kindly let go of me."

"Wait please, I have questions. I need to talk to Tony, can you call him here."

"Mr. Rogers. Let. Me. Go."

"Steve let her go !" Bucky said.

"No, we need answers and I will not tolerate being ignored......AAAH!"

Suddenly Steve let go of her, Bucky then noticed his hand was covered in frost.

"You have ice powers." Bucky said.

"Yep. There is a reason why I am here. Now Mr. Rogers, in here we don't touch or grab people without their consent, and if they say to let go, you let go. That is a strike for you."

"Please, I just need to...."

"I don't care. Please be at the training room at 11 AM." She said leaving.

Bucky sighted. Steve really needs to learn that when they say no, it's no.

He opened his package and began reading.

Steve and the others however, imediatly skipped to see in what team they are.

"What !" Steve said. "This has to be a mistake, I am in Danvers' team ? I don't even know her ! I should have been with Tony."

Bucky knows that the Steve not knowing Danvers, is why he ended up with her.

"I am with Danvers too." Clint said.

"So I am." Wanda added.

"I'm with Rhodes." Natasha grunted. Knowing he won't fall for any of her tricks."

"I'm with Nat. got in the Rhodes team." Sam said.

"Where did you end up Buck ?" Steve asked.

Bucky read and....

No, that has to be a mistake.

He...he is in Stark's team. That can't be.

"Eh, I am with Rhodes." He said. Steve won't reach well if he learned that he is with Stark.

"So no one ended up with Stark." Wanda said.

"Steve, you spoke to him yesterday, before Clint made a scene. Did you heard something from him ?"

Bucky quietly retreated. He doesn't want to be here for this.

He had to find someone, he can't really be on Stark's team.

"What did you learn Steve ? We need all the information we can." Natasha said.

Steve sighted. He has to tell the team the horrible news.

"Tony...the rumors of he and Quake being together, they were true.

"Oh, so he is dating someone." Dam it, she thought that he would still be broken from his break up with Pepper, and she could have used that.

"No Nat. They aren't just dating. They are engaged !" Steve said. "Tony is marrying her !"

"WHAT" The other said.

"Who in their right mind would marry Stark ?" Wanda said.

"We have to stop the wedding, we have to do something !"

Natasha thought. Although the wedding will cause them even more problems, now that Johnson has Stark's full attention, there is nothing they can really do.

"Calm down Steve."

"How can I calm down Nat. We can't allow this to happen."

"I am not happy of it as well. But right now, there is nothing we can do. We are in very thin ice, and if we try to stop the wedding of two beloved heroes, that ice will break."

Steve look like he still can't let it go. He needs to focus on other things.

"Steve. Let it go."

"What ?"

"What you have for Tony. Let it go. No matter if the wedding happens or not. He will never be interested in you like that."

"But Nat. He..."

"Is a completely straight man. He supports the LGBTQ community. Donates to them, helps in their parades. You can clearly see it with Danvers. But he himself is straight, and only has eyes for women."

"But....isn't it a way that I can...."

"No Steve. You can't force someone to change their sexuality. For the good of the team, you need to let go of that."

Steve still didn't seem convinced.

"Come on man." Sam said. "You are to good for Stark anyway. What about instead of him, you focus on Barnes. I know you also like him."

That would do. Just like she knows Tony is straight, she knows Barnes is gay. Steve has a much better chance with him, who would love Barnes anyway. After being the Winter Soldier who would fall for that man ?

But he is right in one thing. Stark's wedding doesn't mean well for them. 

As much as she hates it, Stark has the power, influence, and support that they need from the public. They need him to work for them, how they need. 

Getting married to Johnson is gonna make that impossible. A happy Stark is impossible to manipulate. She needs too find a way to stop that wedding.

She needs information, on how Stark has changed, on Johnson herself, on anything she can do to stop those too from sealing the deal. It's time for some hacking. She has to go to some mandatory training with Danvers, and then she is getting answers. this afternoon. 

"Boss, there might be a problem." FRIDAY called.

Daisy sighted. This nothing weird to happen.

"What is it FRI ?" Tony called.

"Well. Dr. Banner might be unavailable to attend to Barnes' session. The Hulk got called for a mission."

Shit.

Apart from Bruce. The only other ones that can operate BARF are FitzSimmons, Shuri, and .......himself.

While Shuri would be the best choice, she is busy right now with Wakanda's reentry. And he doesn't want to send FitzSimmons to be at risk of a Winter Soldier attack.

There is only one choice left. He has to go himself.

Daisy saw right threw him.

"No."

"There is no one else."

"Still no."

"Barnes deserves help."

"Yeah he does." Nobody in the team would discuss that fact. Barnes is a victim, a POW that really needs the help. "But there is no need for you to put yourself at risk. Nor to confront him."

"I don't know......I kinda want to talk to him."

"Really ?" 

"Yeah. I know that it wasn't his fault, and from what I have heard, he is not like the others that continue to ignore everything. He is truly sorry." 

God. He is truly such a gentle soul, how does 5 idiots can't see it, she has no idea. 

"Then I am gonna be there as well." 

"There is no stopping you right ?" 

"Nope." 

"Fine. I might as well be more protected from a Winter Soldier." 

"And who better to protect you than your badass fiancee ?" 

"Exactly. FRI, how is my schedule today ?" 

"You and Dr. Strange have a meeting with Professor Xavier in about 1 hour. You got an interview with Mr. Brock at 2:00 PM. My advice is to schedule Mr. Barnes at 4:30 PM." 

"Sounds good. Shedule him, and inform him as well. He might prefer to delay it until Bruce arrives." 

"If I may offer a suggestion ?" 

"Go ahead." 

"It seems Mr. Barnes is becoming close friends with Prince Friggason, maybe having him there as well, and Quake Mama with you, then things will go smoothly for you both." 

"Well that could work, see if Lokes is available.......Wait a sec, did you just call Daisy, Quake Mama ?" 

All Daisy did, was wink. 

"Would you calm yourself." Loki grumbled. 

"I am sorry. I just nervous of being with him." Bucky awnsered. 

He went to training silently. Ignoring the protests of the rouges as they said, we never did this under Steve, or, why can't Steve be in charge. Give it a break.

Wilson got reckless once, and it ended up with him getting a strike. Just two days in, and they all have strikes now. Bucky wonders if they know what happens if they get three. Probably not. 

Bucky wanted to rest his head from the pain this people are constantly, when Loki called him to his side. Steve almost did something stupid, but Danvers managed to control him. She is pissed about her girlfriend, and she is not letting Steve get an inch. 

Loki then informed him. Bruce will not be able to attend his session today. He was called for a mission along side Valkyrie, Lang, and Van Dyne. With safety concerns, a decision was made.

Stark himself is helping him today, with Johnson as back up in case things go bad. 

On one hand, Bucky does want a chance to talk to Stark without Steve been nearby to ruin things. On the other hand, he is terrified. He saw the videos. Iron Man clearly held back in Siberia, if he went full power, he and Steve would be history. Add Quake to the mix, and Bucky could easily be toast today. 

Loki however added he was also gonna be there for support. Something Bucky is glad. They clearly bonded after the party. 

"Anthony doesn't bite without being provocated. Just don't be like the former Captain and things are gonna be fine." 

"I am nothing like Steve." He said surprisingly quickly. 

"I know." Loki said smiling." You are so much more handsome." 

"Oh no. Watch it Barnes, Lokes is looking to put his dick in you." Stark said as they entered the lab. When did they even get here ? 

"Come on Anthony, it was one time I tried, and it was a joke. Although you missed a great time." 

"You want to test me again Loki ?" Johnson countered. 

"Hm. I know better than to mess with the Princess of the Inhumans. I don't want more broken bones." 

"Ok ok. Enough with the threatening. We can solve it on the training grounds......but if you hurt her Lokes, I don't care that Thor is one of my best buds, I will end you." 

"Ah Anthony. I thought we were friends." 

"We are. I just don't like when people try to lure me into bed. But we can let that go." 

"Finally !" 

"I am still bitter." Daisy said. 

"Ok. Barnes." 

"Stark." 

"No. No Stark, Tony. Stark is my father." 

Just like Bruce said. And Romanoff thought that he liked being called Stark. 

"Then call me James." 

"James Ç? Perfect. I am sorry but I refuse to call a man Bucky. What kind of name is that ?" 

How did he started being called Bucky ? He can't remember. 

"Well, sit down, and let's get to work." 

"Wait !" 

Everyone in the room froze at his words. 

"I want to say something first." 

"Ok ?" 

"I want to say....how sorry I am for Siberia. I am really sorry. I should not have backed up Steve. I should have turned myself in, I should have..." 

"Ba....James. It's ok." 

"No it's not ok. You could have died !" 

"But I didn't. Thanks to T'Challa, Phil, and Daisy here I lived." 

"T'Challa....he knew we left you there ?" 

"He is a bright man. He knew better than just to trust Rogers. He gave Phil the warning, and he sent Daisy. That is how I got out. Hell if anything I met the love of my life thanks to that." 

"Aw. I love you too." Daisy said. 

"So....you aren't mad about Siberia ?" 

"Mad ? Hell yeah I am. But here is the thing. Siberia lies all on Rogers' hands. Not yours. Remember I didn't attack when I saw the footage, I attacked when I learned the bastard lied to me for two years." 

He is right, Stark....Tony, snapped when he heard that Steve lied. But he did it for two years.....what the hell Steve ? 

"If anything, I should also say sorry. While I firmly believe Rogers deserved every single punch." Daisy and Loki both agreed in that. "You didn't." 

"I still fought you." 

"Then we both did mistakes. Our first encounter was defined by Rogers. Let's not let that stop any second chance. T'Challa, Shuri Kayla, Carol, Bruce, and Loki have all putted good word for you. So I can safely say, people that I trust, my friends, are all telling me that you are not like the others. And as much as they see me as Howard's son, they forget I am also Maria's. And she always tried to look the best in everyone. She always forgive those who she thought deserved it. And I am ready to forgive our past, James. Are you ?" 

Bucky couldn't believe it. Tony really was ready to forgive, he wanted to start anew. His dream is to get a second chance, and one of the persons that he hurt the most is willing to give it to him. 

"Yes." 

"Good. Then let's all agree, Siberia is in the past, and Rogers is a fucking moron." 

"I second that." Daisy said. 

"I am third." Loki said. 

Bucky sighted in relief.

Maybe things will turn out to be ok. 

"I am sorry to interrupt Boss." FRIDAY said. "But I got some news that Colonel Rhodes asked me to give you." 

"Oh boy. What is it FRI ?" 

"Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton have both earned their second strike, and they are in the med bay now." 

"Wha....what in the world did they do ?" 

"Ms. Romanoff tried to hack my systems and the Compounds' files. Despite the warnings she got, she kept going, with no process might I add. Following the protocols I proceeded to fix that with a control shock. Mr. Barton tried to get in the vents, something against his contract, to get to the private rooms. He also received a control shock. Both Dr. Strange and King T'Challa were witnesses of the events, and have reported it." 

"FRI.....have you been playing Five Nights at Freddy's with Peter and co again ?" That's the procedure if someone tries to get to the compound's safe files and doesn't listen to the warnings. But the way she said it....

"Indeed boss. Watching Peter getting scared by a white and pink animatronic fox is never gonna get old." 

Everyone just sat quietly after that. Not surprised that Romanoff and Barton tried once again to do something stupid, and got caught. 

But then....Bucky started laughing. 

The Widow's ego and the Archer's actitud always annoyed him, and to learn of this. This is great. 

Then, Daisy laughed as well, then Tony, and finally Loki. 

"Oh man. It hasn't been three full days, and they are already a strike two !" Daisy laughed. 

"What is the dear Spider trying to find ?" Loki said. 

Oh.

Bucky had a really bad feeling now. Well not bad maybe, because there is no way they can succeed. But still, he should tell them of his suspicions. 

"I might know why." 

"Everyone looked at him." 

"Steve learned of your wedding...." 

"Yeah, I told him." 

"And he wasn't happy. He thinks he has to save you, and stop the wedding. He probably told Barton and Romanoff to do that." 

......

......

"WHAT THE FUCK !" Daisy screamed. 

"Why in the world does Rogers want to stop my wedding ?" 

"Becasue.....Steve....has a crush on you." 

Tony's eyes widened at that. 

"Excuse me while I throw up in the bathroom." He said simply. 

"He does know Tony is straight, right ?" Daisy asked. 

"If he does, he doesn't care." He said sincerely. Steve only cares about what he wants. 

"Oh man. This gold. The good old former captain, who we all saw almost kill Anthony, has a crush on him, and is trying to stop his wedding. This is so good." 

"He won't be able to do that, right ?" Bucky didn't want to take away their happiness." 

"Of course not. They are in very thin ice, and Romanoff and Barton just learned it the hard way. We don't really have anything to report on Rogers. But FRIDAY must be making everyone aware now." 

"Everyone but the 4 in the mission have gotten the information, I will tell them once they are finished. Colonel Rhodes and Thor are not happy by the way. I also informed Director Coulson and the top SHIELD personal." 

"Good. You see, there is nothing they can really do about it." 

Tony then came out of the bathroom. 

"Now I am done. Ok, so can we forget that, that Rogers has something for me, and we can just move on with our day." 

"Sounds good." 

"Yeah." 

"I agree." 

"Good. So, let's begin Frosty." 

Somehow, Bucky knew it was more than just one beginning. 

Steve walked to the lab in a rush. 

He had been in the gym when he learned what happened. 

"Steve !" Sam said. He ran with Wanda towards him. 

"What is it ?" 

"Nat and Clint, they got sent to the med bay." 

"WHAT, what happened !" Steve said worried. 

"Stark." Wanda growled. "FRIDAY gave them some bad shocks." 

"And to make matters even worst, they got a strike." Sam said offended. 

Steve can't believe it. Can Tony really be this petty ? 

They went to the lab to demand answers. They can't just hurt Nat and Clint, and punish them. 

Suddenly, the got to a door they are unable to open. 

"What ! FRIDAY, open this door !" 

"You don't have the auhtorization to this area. Please retreat." 

"What ? What do you mean I can't get in here. I have always been able to get to Tony's lab." 

"Things have changed Mr. Rogers. Please retreat now." 

"Dam it FRIDAY, let us in, we need explanation for what happened to Clint and Nat." 

"I won't say it again. I have alerted the apropiate personal. Please remove yourself now." 

Wanda growled. 

"You won't tell us what to do. We are gonna get inside !" 

She threw a magic blast at the door, but nothing happened. 

"What ?" 

"Doctor Strange made sure all doors are guarded." 

Steve shook his head. He started knocking the door. 

"Open the door Tony ! We need to talk !" 

The door didn't even budge with his strength. 

"The door is made with a combination of Starkium and Vibramium, it's Hulk proof, tested by the Hulk himself." 

Dam it. Why is Tony insisting of making things even more harder. If he just came out and talked to him, they would already gotten pass this. 

"ROGERS !" 

"Fuck." Sam said. 

They turned around and saw Rhodes and Vision looking at him.

"What in the world are you doing ?" 

"I need to talk to Tony." 

"So ? You don't have authorization to get in here." 

"That's a lie, I have always been able to get into Tony's labs !" Steve demanded. 

"FRIDAY, be a dear and tell us, who can get into the lab without authorization from Tony ?" 

"The people in the list are as follows. Agent Daisy Johnson, Colonel James Rhodes, Mr. Vision Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner, King Thor Odinson, Ms. Pepper Potts, Mr. Happy Hogan, Director Phil Coulson, Colonel Nick Fury, and Spiderman. Any one else must be granted permission from boss to get in the labs. There is no Mr. Steve Rogers on the list Colonel. Also, if Mr. Rogers just bothered to ask. He would know Boss isn't even here, he is out of the compound at the moment." 

Rhodes gave Steve a glare. 

"This is ridiculous." Sam said. "All we want is answers about what happened to Clint and Nat !" 

"That is simple Mr. Wilson. Ms. Romanoff was found attempting to hack into FRIDAY's servers while Mr. Barton tried to access the vents. Both things were clearly against their contract, and FRIDAY gave them multiple warnings that he have recorded. Both refused to listen, so the safety protocols were followed with the safety shock. I guarantee you Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff will make a speedy recovery. Yet as a breach of their contracts, they have gotten their second strike, something you three have now as well." 

"What !" Steve said. 

"Attempting to break in an unauthorized area was against the contract Mr. Rogers." 

Steve sighted. Can't they see all this red tape is ruining the team ? 

"If I were you, I would really think about stuff from now on, or aren't you aware of what happens if you get three strikes. Or you know what, I am not stupid to think that you read them, so let me tell you. The third strike means that your membership, provisional membership, in the Avengers is over. That means that a clause of your pardon, which is that you have to be an Avenger to compensate for the crimes, is broken, therefore, your pardons are nullified. That will mean that all of your crimes will come back in play, you will get sent straight to prison, where you will wait for trial, and finally be convicted of everything." 

Steve and the others froze. 

They can't send them to prison like that, they can't, they need the Avengers ! 

"That...that sounds unfair." Sam mumbled. 

"Mr. Wilson. Mr. Lang went threw the same system until his probation period ended and got assigned as a full Avenger. He had no complains about it. And I haven't heard anything from Mr. Barnes, who unlike you, has no strikes and is following the rules." Vision said. 

"No Wilson is not unfair. Because everyone thought you would actually follow the dam rules, not try to bend them at your own will !" Rhodes yelled. 

Wanda scoffed. "You really think that you can..." 

"Yes Maximoff I can speak how I god dam want. And I fucking dare you to use your powers on me. You know they won't work, and will give you the third strike and allow me to send you to fucking prison, where you should be. Oh, and another thing. If you have read the dam contract, you would know that if you get shipped to prison, Stephen will strip you from your powers." He smirked at the last one. 

"That is not fair Rhodes." Steve tried. 

"Save your words Rogers. I don't care. This the final warning." He said before he turned to leave. "Although....I must admit I also made a mistake." 

Steve turned to him, finally ! 

"I misjudged Barnes. Turns out, the guy is pretty likable." He said. Steve couldn't help but feel happy, they are finally seeing that Steve was right in saving Bucky. 

"Yeah, he's cool. I am so glad he warned me of your plan to stop my best friend's wedding." 

Wait what ! 

"Oh yeah. He told us how you didn't like that he and Daisy are getting married, and that how you "had to stop it" and all the bullshit." 

"Rhodes, I...I just want what is the best for Tony, she is not !" 

"And you are ? You, the person that almost killed him. Taking the sexuality aside, you are not the best person for him Rogers, you are the worst." 

"And she is ?" He countered. 

"Yeah she is." He said easily. "You don't even know Daisy, and all the shit she has gone threw. But I know that woman loves my best friend, and truly wants the best for him, and vice versa. During their time they have been together, Tony hasn't ever been as happy as he is with her, not even with Pepper. She gets him, and she knows his life is not a easy one, yet that doesn't matter to her. She doesn't demand things from him, nor does she use his money. She loves Tony for who he is. Not the Stark heir, not Iron Man, she loves Tony. And that is all I need to tell you, so you can know how happy I am my brother got her." 

Rhodes left after that. Vision however...

"If you attempt anything. Mr. Rogers. Not only will you face the wraths of Thor, the Hulk, Captain Marvel and many others. You will face mine. I won't allow my father's happy day to get ruined by you." He said surprisingly threatening. Steve did felt it in the nerves. 

"Vision, don't let Stark manipulate you. He..." Wanda tried. 

"Do not finish that sentence Ms. Maximoff. Thanks to Tony, I know what a true family is, and I will protect mine." 

Vision left to catch up with Rhodes after his threat. 

"Man." Sam said. "Since when, did he get such a personality." 

Steve didn't awnser. He still can't believe how much things have changed. 

Tony, Thor, Bruce, Rhodes, all of the people he thought were his friends, they wanted nothing to do with him and his team. Steve thought they could be a family again, but they seem to like the one they built without Steve. 

No. No Steve can't give up. There has to be a way to get his team, his family back. He just has to keep trying. Steve doesn't bow to bullies. 

He will see Nat and Clint, and then start planning on how to get an alone time with Tony, and get him to see that he is hurting his true family.

Steve is a hero, and he is gonna win. 

Right ? 

Bucky couldn't believe that he is getting this chance. 

He went to the cafeteria, getting ready for another bitching session from the Rouges. He knew that now they all have 2 strikes after Steve and co tried to break in on Tony's lab. Even if the man was long gone. 

But then, FRIDAY called him that Tony is inviting him to a game dinner and night in the common room. The one they were supposed to be forbidden of entering. 

Bucky asked if it was ok. Even if he bonded with Tony, Daisy, Loki, Bruce and Carol, and has a prior relationship with T'Challa, he wants to be sure the others are ok with. 

She said yes. 

So she guided Bucky to the room, and he was greeted by a warmth that he had never felt before. 

"Hey James." Kayla greeted warmly. "Get in." 

Everyone was having fun, laughing and playing games. Having a good time. 

"Man of Winter " Thor said happily. "Welcome ! I thought you weren't coming, my brother really wanted you to come." 

"Shut up Thor." Loki growled. 

"What ? You asked me if that suit looked good on you in case James came in." 

Loki blushed at that, and Bucky is positive he blushed as well. 

"Whatever." Loki said. Leaving.

Thor laughed a bit. 

"Thank you James." 

"What ?" 

"For becoming his friend. Loki has problems making friends, not that I blame him. Specially after what Sif did." 

"Who is Sif ?" Bucky asked. For some reason hating that person already.

"She used to be my friend in Asgard, but she always had this deep hatred for Loki. When we came to Earth, and I appointed Loki as a Prince once again, and as my advisor. Sif attacked him on the ceremony, stabbing him badly. Luckily friends Tony and Bruce managed to safe him, and I dealt with Sif. She now sits on the Raft for 10 years, and is banished from New Asgard." 

"Oh." 

"So I am really happy he opened himself to you. Thank you." 

"Its nothing Thor. He is pretty likable once you get to meet him." 

"He is. Well, let us enjoy the night !" 

Thor then left towards a giant TV. Where Scott, Vision, Valkyrie and the kids were playing a game with a strange headset. 

He saw Loki join a conversation with Rhodes and Bruce. While on their side. Kayla was playing a game with Carol, Christine, and Jane, using some strange blocks. 

"Hey James." Tony called. "We need a 6th player, want to join ?" He was on the table with Daisy, T'Challa, Stephen, and Hope. 

Bucky came in and sat besides T'Challa. "What is this ?" 

"Is called Risk." T'Challa said. "You manage the troops of your color." He said giving him a box of yellow soldiers. 

"Each one of us is getting an objective, the one that completes it first, wins." Hope said. 

"Just wish you have good luck with the dices, and no magic allowed." Daisy said, glaring at Stephen. 

"Please, victory is much sweeter when I win without magic." 

Bucky soon got all the rules, and they began playing.

Suddenly, Scott screamed. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" He threw that helmet out of his head. "What the hell man, I almost had it !" 

"I told you Mr. Lang, no one can defeat Funtime Foxy, she is unbeatable." 

"Isn't it a he ?" Ned said. 

"The games says her." Vision said. 

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is seeing you people screaming terrified is making my day." MJ said, earning a fist bump from Valkyrie. 

"Worry not Man of Ants. I will defeat the Fox of Funtimes, just as I passed the extremely difficult night 1" Thor said putting on the headset. 

"I am so building a real life Funtime Foxy." Tony said. 

"What is that ?" Bucky asked. 

"Five Nights at Freddy's VR." Daisy said. "It's the game we play the most along side Mario Party. They get into the VR headset, and must pass the objective the game tells them, and if they fail, they get scared by an animatronic." 

"Oh." 

"You should try it, it's quite fun actually." Hope said. 

"Except when that Puppet is involved." Stephen said. 

They continued to play. As the party went by. 

"So how has it been James ?" T’Challa asked. 

"I have liked it here, but I have to say. Not looking forward on returning to my room. Steve is bound to question me." 

"Yeah, FRIDAY informed me of how they are giving you constant headaches." Tony said. "You want to move out of there ?" 

"I can ?" 

"Yeah. There are some free rooms in the staff place, and they like you as well. They are all pretty nice people, much better than the rouges." 

"But Steve will question why I am moving my stuff." 

"I will help you." Stephen said. "I can create a portal to the new room and move on things from there." 

"Don't let Rogers make your life miserable." Daisy said. "Let the asshole burn and get some rest from him." 

A rest from Steve ? 

Oh man does he need that. He accepted the new room. 

The game ended when Bucky surprisingly won the game. 

"Congratulations James." T'Challa said. "You took down all of Stephen's troops." 

"Haha, pay up Strange !" 

"Oh man." He said giving Hope 10 dollars. 

"AAAAAAH!" Rhodey screamed as he got scared. "Dam fox !" 

"You know what. That is it. Give me the headset, everyone watch as the pro comes in and beats the crap of that fox." Tony said getting up. 

"Oh man, this is bound to be good." Daisy said. 

Everyone moved as the fearless leader got ready to face the animatronic fox. 

"So you won. Congratulations." Loki said at his side. 

"First time." Bucky said smug. 

"I like the actitud." Loki said. "Aren't you gonna try your luck with the animatronic game ?" 

"Maybe, after Tony battles that fox. Aren't you ?" 

"Please. This game is beneath me........and Stephen is right, that puppet can be scary." 

"Oh man." 

"I must say.....Thor didn't lie.....I am glad you are here." 

"Really ?" 

"You can say I grew to care for you." Loki smirked. "I like you more than the other idiots here." 

"Idiots that you like." 

"I.......yeah. I like this idiots in a strange way. They don't look at me like everyone in Asgard but Thor and my mother did, but as a person, as someone that belongs." 

"Belonging." Something he is seeking. 

"It's thanks to Anthony really. He made this team possible. He united this people, and invited me." 

Loki is right. In one year, Tony made what Steve failed to do. He got a team, and they actually feel like a family. Maybe they truly are. 

And now he is welcoming him in it. 

Now he knows for certain. Steve shouldn't be leading the team. Tony should, and the results are great. 

When James went to sleep. For the first time in many many years, he had a smile on his face. 

He remembered the good times he had, and how everyone welcomed him. He didn't think of the past, but of the choices of the future. 

He decided that he is not gonna be on the past anymore. For now on, he is not gonna be Bucky anymore, nor the Winter Solider. He is James. 

And.....for some reason he thought of Loki a lot. 

James smiled as he finally drifted off. The God of Mischief is someone he has never felt as close with. Maybe....they can have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say, I got a great idea. What if I make a story, where the rouges are broken, and need to get a job in a pizzeria......and that pizzeria is none other than Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria :) 
> 
> Go on Bucky. Leave the lunatic behind, and be happy with Tony, Loki, and everyone else.
> 
> They are so much better than Steve and his followers.
> 
> So you have been having some questions First, when are all the one shot prompt wins gonna be available ? Currently, I am on finals and have very little time to work on the fics, so I please ask for some time. My tests finish next week, and then I should have all the time in the world. Don't worry, they are coming out. 
> 
> Second, the prompt submition form is now back open. But there are two changes. One, now you can submit for longer stories, and there is no word limit on the summary. Two, the Tony Pairing section, is now called, Main Pairing. The main pairing doesn't have to be with Tony. Like in the Dragon Master the main pairing is Toothless and the Light Fury, or in Princess of Infinity is Adora and Catra. Tony doesn't have to be the main character also (but he does have to be in a major role ;). 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeszAq2dnAqvaYQWE8AsMbEEs4v9jOM1LJ7LPY9MV0OQQQCkA/viewform Here is the link once again. In case you are interested. 
> 
> Also there have been questions about what other fandoms I like. I am a big animation fan, but the ones I follow, and write, the most are. 
> 
> How To Train Your Dragon
> 
> Inside Out. 
> 
> She-Ra
> 
> The Owl House
> 
> Steven Universe 
> 
> and Ice Age.
> 
> I have done crossovers with every one of this, but they are not the only ones. Please submit whatever fandom you think for a crossover. Also, the next chapter of "New Life on the Ice Age" is coming soon, so be tuned for Clint's brutal death. 
> 
> Next chapter, the rouges get their third strike, and we get free of them !


	4. Strike Three, You're Out/Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his followers finally get kicked out, and Bucky joins the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go ! Time to make the rogues fall down ! and for Bucky to join his new family !
> 
> Decided to update this today. My reason is simple. My country celebrates a holiday soon, and I am not gonna be available until Wednesday to update again. So decided to send off the weekend with the rouges facing justice.

The following weeks, things were quiet.

The Rouges seemed to be in touch with their brain cells, and stayed quiet and obeyed the rules.

Doesn't mean they liked them. Rogers always looked like he sucked a lemon when he had to listen to Carol's orders in the training, and no one listened to him. Barton and Maximoff made a very visible effort to not insult Tony when he came to the room, as they already received a lot of threats from Tony's teammates. Romanoff always visible contained herself from trying her spy tricks.

Wilson however, took some time to reflect, and decided to start thinking by himself. Staff and Rhodey say that Sam is much more cooperative and FRIDAY said not only did he read the accords and the contracts, he also used the legal help they provided for them. Taking huge steps from the rogues.

Romanoff also learned of Bruce and Valkyrie, and she wasn't happy. It seems that the spy didn't like it one bit. Too bad she can't do anything. One, Nobody would be stupid enough to mess with Hulk, two, Valkyrie is pretty much better in anyway, Three, she is on very thin ice. Needless to say, Val, who hates Romanoff with passion, decided to make sure she saw when she kissed and made up with her man. Not that Bruce complains, he loves her so much and hates Romanoff too.

Daisy took a page of that book. She now bombarded Tony with kisses if Steve was nearby. Rogers clearly didn't like it, his head had that stupid frown of his, and his fists gripped at the sight, yet Steve did nothing about it. He knows he can't, specially since James made everyone aware of what he wants to do. He is not allowed nearby Tony or Daisy.

James however, is doing better than ever. He is getting there treatment, is friends with all the New Avengers, and continues to be close with Loki.

Steve clearly didn't like that. But a look at Thor made him stop from confronting James. FRIDAY makes sure that none of the Rouges are close when that happens.

They are ticking time bombs at this point, and Tony knows that they will blow up soon.

The question is, who are they gonna blow up too, and who is gonna have to deal with it.

Tony thinks they will just have to deal with it when it comes. For now, he has a mission. A very important one.....Other than helping Peter win the science fair.

He has seen James and Loki flirt for weeks now. It's so obvious that they are into each other. Tony has to get them together, for his sanity.

After he and Peter build the most awesome volcano they can. Of course it's made out of vibramium, has real lava....

Ah the sweet world of science.

"Hey Boss ?"

"Yes FRI ?"

"I got news.....Mr. Barton has received his third strike, and is on his way to prison as we speak."

"Oh....what ? What did he do ?"

"He learned of Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Bishop's relationship."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Earlier that day.

"RHODES !"

Oh man. Scott sighted.

He and Hope where with Rhodey discussing a mission, when the yell came. Barton's yell.

What did the man want ? Are they gonna bitch about the rules again. Scott went threw them and didn't complain.

Scott looked as the door slammed open, with a furious Barton.

"Go ahead Barton, please get in." Rhodey said sarcastically.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH !" Clint screamed.

"Dude. Chill out." Scott tried.

"CHILL OUT, CHILL OUT ! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS ASSHOLE DID. HE IS DATING MY WIFE !"

Oh that. Of course Scott knows. Good on Rhod-Bro (Scott knows he loves the name, despite what he says. ) for finding a lady. Oh Scott would never support cheating, but Barton is forgetting he is divorced. Laura is a free independent woman.

"I think you are forgetting the fact that she is your ex wife." Hope growled.

"SHUT UP VAN DYNE !" Clint yelled. Scott got defensive. No one speaks to Hope like that.

"No she is right Barton." Rhodey said. "You left Laura, a beautiful woman alone, if it wasn't for Tony, Vision, and me, she would have been killed by Ross. She divorced you, so shut the fuck up."

Clint got red.

"NOW LISTEN HEAR YOU CRIPPLED BASTARD, SHE IS MINE !"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP." Scott yelled. Surprising everyone.

Clint looked at him.

"Rhodey has done nothing but make sure Laura, the woman YOU left, is safe, happy , and able to move on with her life. This has nothing to do with him, or Tony or the Accords. This is because you are a fucking idiot, and Laura deserved a lot better."

He can get Clint's rage. He felt a bit of that when Maggie divorced him and got with Paxton. Yet Scott knew the problem was with him, and that he needed to change and reflect. Maggie and him aren't together again, but they are great friends, and now, even Jim is his friend. Clint though, he is a idiot that doesn't know how to accept his own dam fault, and franky, Scott has had enough. He did mistakes, and yet, this people, some that he could have killed (unwillingly, he was pretty mad when he learned that) forgave him and welcomed him in. They are much more of a team than Steve's ever was. And they are an actual family.

"What did you say to me Lang. Say it again. I dare you."

"You are an idiot." He said without fear.

"Fuck you Lang. I should have known when you fled, you are a fucking coward."

"I am not a coward. I just realized that I was in the wrong side, and made amends."

"Oh fuck you. This would have never happened under Steve !"

"Yeah. Cause Steve would have forced Laura, against her will, to be back with you. Not allowing her to live her own life." He can safely say he is no longer a Captain America fan, the man behind the shield proved to be a disgusting one that Scott regrets following. "Steve is a selfish bastard. Just like you are. Laura is much better with Rhodey than you. I mean, this is the second time you insult his injury, you are fucking nuts."

Clint was seething with rage.

"And don't go around saying he took your wife. Hope is right, you are divorced. So, just Shut the Fuck Up. "

Clint had enough.

He swinged he fist at Scott, who luckily was still in the Ant Man suit.

Scott turned little, and before Rhodey or Hope could even realize it. Scott started to beat down Barton, until the man fell unconscious.

"I am not gonna get in problem, right ?" Scott said as he grew.

"No." Rhodey said impressed. "Barton made the first move. In fact you did very good. He got his third strike, and now we can finally get rid of him."

"A SHIELD team is coming for Barton now Colonel. Council Alerted." FRIDAY said.

"Thanks FRI. I will wait for them. And call Laura, she is gonna be relieved about this."

He left the room, patting Scott's shoulder. "Good job."

Hope looked at him."I have to say, I am very impressed."

"Ah it's nothing."

"That was also....very hot."

Wait what ?

Hope surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

"You finally found your redemption Scott, good job. I am proud, and so will Cassie."

Steve saw Natasha looked worried on the couch.

"Nat, what is it ?"

"They took Clint."

"WHAT !"

"He got his third strike, he is on his way to prison now."

"What happened ?" Steve can't believe this happened.

"Remember the divorce letter."

"Yeah. But it's just a fling, Laura will come to her senses once I talk to her."

"No she won't. She is now dating Rhodes. Clint learned that, and attacked Rhodes, Lang, and Van Dyne. Lang subdued him, and SHIELD took him to prison."

Steve couldn't believe it.

"How could Rhodes do this....that's Clint's wife."

"Ex wife Steve. In all legal terms, she wasn't tied to Clint in any way, shape or form. They didn't do anything you can call them out on."

"But...Clint, it's just not fair." Dam it, the accords were ruining everything. Why can't things just return to the way they were.

"We need to be really careful now. With Clint gone, they are now looking for any single mistake to take us out. They don't want us in here Steve, and if they see the chance, they will take it."

It only took a day for the next one to go.

Unlike with Barton, Tony had to face this one.

He was with T'Challa, Stephen, and Carol when she came.

"STARK !" Maximoff yelled.

"Oh boy."

They all turned to the raging witch.

"What is it now Maximoff." Stephen growled.

"HE TURNED VISION AGAINST ME !"

Oh right. After a month without stopping to harass him. So they worked with Matt and Jenifer to get him a restriction order. Something Ross (Everett, not the asshole Thaddeous) was too happy to give to the council. No one likes the witch.

"Tony has done nothing of the sort." Carol said roughly.

"HE MADE VISION GET A RESTRICTION ORDER AGAINST ME !"

"No one can force another person to get a restriction order form a person Ms. Maximoff." T'Challa said. "Vision acted in his own will."

"Also, the Mind Stone protects him from any kind of mental attack." Stephen said.

"HE HAD TO DO SOMETHING !" Wanda yelled in her usual Tony hating rants.

"Do you have proof ?" Carol asked. "No ? I thought so."

"HE IS A MURDERER, HE KILLED MY PARENTS AND MADE ULTRON, HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH HIM !" Wanda yelled desperate. She doesn't get why people choose Tony over her.

"Wow, that is the biggest bullshit I have heard." Stephen said.

"First." T'Challa said. "Tony didn't kill your parents. A fake S.I bomb did, given by Obadiah Stane. And even then, no one will get why you don't blame the people that actually threw it, and blame someone that is not related at all, just because his last name was on the bomb."

"Second." Carol said. "Give us a break. We all know the true behind Ultron. Remind me who manipulated Tony's brain so he could "self destruct" which caused the creation of Ultron. The robot that you sided with until you learned that you would be killed as well. Nah Maximoff. The world knows the truth. Ultron is not on Tony's hands, it's on yours."

"Third." Stephen said. "You are clearly projecting. Tony is a hero, he saves lives, and fixes the damages that he causes. You on the other hand, now you are a murderer. You made Ultron happen, you unleashed a triggered Hulk on civilians, you killed innocent people in Lagos, almost killed Tony's team in the airport, and let's to forget all the people you have mind raped. The only monster here, is you Maximoff."

Wanda seethed with rage. She can't believe that Stark turned everyone against her, that they all sided with him.

"Now." Carol said. "I am gonna give you a last chance. Go away, and we can forget this."

"No....NO NO NO ! STARK IS NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS !" They are in the training rooms, she can do this, she can finally end this, end him, and the woman that he wants to marry, Rhodes, and Banner for good measure. They all deserve to die "

"AAAAAAH!" Wanda screamed as she threw all her powers at Tony.

Tony however, calmly stood there. He letted the magic hit him.

Wanda smiled, but then gasped in horror, when she saw that nothing happened.

"Maximoff." Tony finally spoke. "Strike three."

Carol powered up and tackled Wanda. She held her straight as Stephen got ready.

"Wanda Maximoff. For your violation of the sacred laws of magic, I, the Sorcerer Supreme, will now strip you from your magic, permanently."

Stephen conjured two crimson bands, and they grabbed Wanda.

"NOOOOOOO!" Wanda yelled as her power was stripped away.

2 minutes later, it was over.

Carol letted go of Wanda, who fell to the ground. Powerless."

"FRIDAY, call the council and tell them that Maximoff is out."

"Yes Captain."

Tony stood in front of Maximoff.

"Oh dearly Wanda. I shoudn't enjoy this as much....but I am. What is the phrase I am looking for, oh yeah, I won."

"How did you....." She said. She can't believe her powers did nothing.

"Unlike you. I got real friends that backed me up. Stephen, Vision, and Loki, made it so that no one in the compound, could be affected by you." He smirked. "And now, who is the powerless one. In the end, who self destroyed.Well, the answer is simple. You."

Wanda started to breath hardly. Stark won. He defeated her. She would never have her revenge.

"Steve will...." Steve is her last hope.

"Rogers will do nothing, but join you in prison."

Just then SHEILD agents Mack and Bobbi came in.

They grabbed Wanda and started to drag her away.

"Bye bye." Tony mocked her for the final time.

Steve was walking threw the compound looking for Wanda and Bucky.

After what happened to Clint, they need to stand in a united front. They can't let them just push them away.

Then he saw in horror as to SHIELD agents dragged Wanda.

"HEY !" Steve yelled with full authority. "LET HER GO !"

The Agents didn't listen to him, so Steve followed them.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, LET HER GO NOW !"

Steve tried to catch them, to demand for Wanda's freedom, but he was suddenly thrown to the floor.

Thor stood in front of him.

"I am glad she is finally going to prison." He said simply. "Justice will finally be served."

"STEVE HELP !" Wanda yelled.

"WANDA !" Steve yelled desperately. Thor however wasn't letting go. Putting his foot on Steve's chest.

"You know. Even now I can't understand. Why are you defending her ?" Thor asked. Steve desperately tried to get himself free.

"How can you let them do this. She is a kid !" Steve yelled.

"A kid ? I might not be of this planet. But I know what a kid looks like. She is not a kid."

"She is innocent, she deserves to be a hero !"

"Innocent, are you even hearing yourself ? " Thor asked incredulously. "She is a murderer, She caused Ultron to go rouge. All those lifes, the lifes the Hulk took without knowing, they are on her and her alone."

"No."Steve said desperate. "You got it all wrong Thor, if you would just listen to me."

"Ms. Maximoff has been taken out of the Compound," FRIDAY called. "You can get off him now."

Thor letted Steve go and walked away.

"I, nor anyone, have any interest to listen to you. If I were you I would calm down and listen. Because as you can clearly see, there are no more chances."

Steve sat there as Thor left. Thinking how things went so horribly wrong.

A gentle knock was heard in Rhodey's door.

"Come in."

Sam slowly came in. The Accords in his hand.

"Hey Colonel." Sam said.

"Wilson. Take a seat."

Sam took a seat slowly.

"Is this about Barton and Maximoff ?"

"No." Sam said. "No I heard what happened. They knew the rules, they broke them, they face the consequences."

Rhodey nodded pleased. He is glad Sam is thinking more about things now. He knows that if Sam letted go of his Captain America worship, he could be a great hero, and it seems it's happening. 

"I actually just talked to Stark. I needed to apologize for all the things I have said and done." 

Now that made Rhodey happy.

"But I need to ask something, and I don't think he should answer this." 

"Go ahead." 

"What happened in Siberia ? Steve said Tony just went ballistic and attacked them, but seeing how Barnes always wants to murder him when he says that, it's telling me that Steve is not telling the truth." 

"And he isn't." He is glad Sam had the conscience to not ask Tony. He doesn't have to revive that. "FRI, show Sam what really happened." 

"Yes Colonel. I must warn you Mr. Wilson, the footage is graphic and hard to watch." 

Sam watched the footage, and grew more horrified as the time passed. When it finished, he was feeling sick. Whatever loyalty he still had to Steve, is finally gone. 

"Oh my god." Sam said horrified. "That's why Barnes always turned mad when Steve said that. He lied completely. He started the fight, he lied about that for two years !" 

"He never told you ?" 

"No. I asked why we couldn't ask for his, or yours and Vision's help, but he said it was personal. He never told me this." 

"And the others ?" If Rhodey has to get charges for them, so be it. 

"Clint and Wanda had no idea either. But.......I think Nat knew. The way she looked at Steve, yeah she knew all the time." 

"Of course she did. FRI, send that information to the council. Tell them we know Barton and Maximoff had no knowledge of the Starks, but Romanoff did." 

"Yes Colonel." 

"Rhodes. It's clear I made a big mistake. And to be honest, now I can't even stand to be aside Steve and Natasha." 

"Don't worry. Barnes had the same feeling and was moved away, we can move you there as well." 

"Yes please. Oh god. Steve.....he is not the man I thought he was." 

"No he wasn't." He said sympathetically. "He tricked everyone into thinking he was the great hero, the perfect man, even himself. But put the right circumstances in the open, and his true side is shown. A selfish man, with the need of attention and praise." 

"And the feeling that everything has to go his way. Yeah, I'm done, I'm done. It's time to seriously make amends." 

When Steve returned with Nat to their rooms, after another failed attempt to talk to Tony. They saw Sam packing. 

"Sam, what are you doing ?" 

"Packing." 

"Why !" Is Sam being sent to prison as well ? Steve won't allow it ! 

"To another area in the compound. I requested it and Rhodes allowed it." 

He is doing what ! "Sam....why are you moving ?" 

"Well Steve. I don't like to be with people that lie to me, and see themselves a victims." 

That made Steve freeze. 

"Sam. what are you saying...." 

"Oh fuck off Steve. I know what happened in Siberia ! and its so different from what you told us." 

Steve got pale. Sam knows, he knows and he is not siding with him. This can't be happening. 

"Sam please, let me explain." 

"What is there to fucking explain ? Yeah Stark threw the first punch because YOU LIED TO HIM FOR TWO YEARS ! They were his parents Steve, you had no right to do that !" 

"I had to protect Bucky !" 

"That's your excuse for everything right ? Oh god I can't believe I was blind for this long. Oh and Tony wasn't trying to kill you. I saw the footage. He was clearly holding back, you on the other hand, went for the kill. If it wasn't for Coulson and Johnson, he would have died ! YOU NEVER LEAVE A MAN BEHIND STEVE !" 

"Ok Sam." Natasha tried. "Let's calm down. Yeah Steve made a mistake, but you have to understand, Tony....." 

"Oh fuck you Natasha. Don't you dare to say something about his ego, to insult a victim of trauma. Oh, and everyone here also knows you also knew, and never told Tony." Sam said as he packed his bag. 

"Sam please, just hear me out...." Steve tried. This can't really be happening. 

"No Steve. I am done. You are no hero. You are a selfish man that will bring everyone down if they don't suit your needs. I won't follow someone like that anymore." Sam said, leaving them behind for good. 

Everything was falling down. 

Natasha expected many things, but never this. 

She always thought they would find a broken Tony Stark. One she could finally fully gain control over and have everything she needed. 

Instead, there is a stronger than ever Tony Stark. One that surrounded himself with people that shield him from her manipulations and that built him back up stronger than ever. 

And while the man continued to rise, she kept falling. 

And what Sam said, about him, and everyone else, knew that she also knew about the Starks, that's something she couldn't allow. Yet it happened. 

She always knew Steve was telling a lie about what happened on Siberia. The way he described was not Tony's style. Barnes' facial expression confirmed he was lying. She should have expected this had happened. 

When Steve asked her not to tell him. She agreed. Not because she thought he was gonna tell him like he said he would, she knew he wasn't gonna do it. She wanted to keep the information to herself, so she could use it in the right time to her own benefit. Yet it backfired on Steve and her, and they are now in a worst position that they would have been if they just told him. 

Now, Clint and Wanda are gone. Sam changed sides, and Barnes.......he somehow got the others, even Tony, after what he did, too forgive him and welcome him with open arms. 

She is naive like Steve. She doesn't think like he does, that everything will go back to the way it was and they would come back smelling like roses. No, the writing is on the wall. No one here had a particular dislike towards Sam and Barnes, so they were welcomed back. The same could not be said about her. 

Her only choice is clear. Run. 

It's only a matter of time before Steve breaks. He is going down. Either he will do something stupid over Stark and Johnson's wedding, or over Barnes leaving him behind. The man doesn't have a lot of time yet before she joins the other two in the Raft. She has to focus in not falling with him. 

She doesn't want to give up on her former life. To life in the top, to have a man she still thinks is an egotist and not worthy of the love the whole world gives him under her webs. To establish her status and survival, as well as being praised. Yet she is not stupid. That ship has sailed. She had the chance to be on that ship, but she jumped to another one, one that soon started sinking, and the other ship is far away now. She now has to swim away to shore and begin again, and leave the stupid Captain to sink with his ship. 

She packed her stuff quickly. When the time comes, she has to rush it. 

She went to grab some provisions, and to check which car she should take. When she heard giggling. 

She turned to the common room nearby, and saw it. 

Bruce was there, with her. 

It shouldn't hurt this much, yet it did. To see that he so easily replaced her with her, to see him so happy. It made something inside her hurt. 

"Hello Romanoff." Valkyrie said. "Enjoying the view ?" 

Dam it, how did they see her ? 

"What do you want ?" Bruce asked. 

"Just to see how low have you fallen, Dr." 

"Oh really ?" 

"Yeah. You came from me, to a drunken alien." 

"Yeah, she is different than you. You are like a -10, while she is an easy 1000." He smiled at her like he never did to her. 

"Come on Bruce. You surely realize that...." 

"Oh please stop. Really, I had enough of your manipulations. Is it seeing that someone is better than you to much for your ego ?" 

That word stroke a cord. She didn't show it. 

"I am not the egotist, that's your precious leader ..." 

Without warning, both Bruce and Val stood up and surrounded her. The former turning green. 

"You should choose your words more carefully." Val warned. 

Nat hated she felt some fear, she can't forget she is Asgardian, has even more experience than Thor. 

"Really. You are just gonna say once again about Tony's ego. You know Natasha, I spend some time thinking why you always bring that back, and I think I know why. You are projecting." 

"What ?" 

"All those flaws you see in Tony. They don't exist. Sure he is not perfect, and he knows it, nobody is perfect. But the ego, the narcissism, all those things. They aren't him, they are in you. You are the egotist, the spy that believes herself so special no one can replace her. You are the selfish one that only cares for herself. Yet you can't stand when people point that out, and then turn to Tony. Someone you actually feel jealousy towards, and then project your faults at him, trying to bring him down, because you simply can't stand that he is just better than you. You are not special Natasha. I have gone to SHIELD many times. Spies like Daisy, Sharon,May, Bobbi, they are leagues above you, yet they still have their humanity. The facts are simple enough. I know for sure, you can go to the government and tell them you are special, and the only way you will go, is a prison. So take my advice. What is what you always say to Tony......oh yeah. Let go of your ego, accept than you lost, and get over yourself. I really suggest you do that Natasha, or if not, then I will allow Hulk to say his piece." He growled that last part. 

Bruce walked away after that. Glad he finally faced her. 

Valkyrie on the other hand.... 

"You listen to me well, one wrong move, and I'll be there. I love that man and what you did, I will make sure to be the one that throws you in that truck to prison." She warned one last time. 

Natasha saw them leave. 

She wanted to rage, she wanted to scream that they are all calling everyone better than her. That SHE is the egotist. 

Yet she has no time. She has to go, and she has to do it now. 

She ran towards a garage, and started getting ready. She got in the computer and attempted to hack FRIDAY, and to get the doors open. 

"They say a spy never lets desperation get to her. Seems you are not so perfect." 

She turned to see Daisy looking at there. 

"I thought you learned that hacking FRIDAY is not allowed, nor that you can." 

"I have gotten over Stark's defenses before." 

"He letted you. But he knew you wanted to try, so he decided to do a little trick. Those aren't his defenses, they are mine." 

Natasha looked in shock. She did this ? 

"Trying to run away and leave your house arrest, and once again hack the servers. Is against the contract. That's strike three, you are out." 

Shit. She letted Bruce's words get to her, and she just reacted. 

Natasha won't go down without a fight. 

"I want to see you try to contain me." 

"Oh I would, gladly. But I made a deal, I get Rogers, and I leave you to an angry Asgardian who followed you." 

What...." Before she could even notice. Val came in and tackled her. 

Natasha tried to fight, but the Asgardian is just too much for her. With just two punches, Natasha was down. 

"That was easy." 

"So much for the perfect spy." Daisy said as armed agents came in. 

Phil entered the compound and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised. Take her away." 

Natasha was grabbed by Val, and like she said, thew her in the truck. 

As she was chained, and driven to prison. All she could think about is, that after everything, she failed.

This time, there is no escape, she lost, and he won. 

Steve woke up to the horrifying news.

Natasha got her third strike. Now she joins Wanda and Clint in prison. 

Sam abandoned him, the others are in prison, all what remains are him and Bucky. 

Is up to them to safe the others and get the Avengers back in track. Once again Steve has to be the hero. 

He has to talk to Tony, they can stop this. They can get the Avengers back in the right way. Steve has to return to command soon, things are getting out of hand. 

So Steve walked around, searching for him. He has to fix all of this. 

He wasn't in the cafeteria, nor in the common rooms, he knows he can't try the labs, so he went to the training room. 

And with a stroke of luck, Tony WAS there, with Spiderman......and her. 

Quake. That woman, she literally showed up after the Civil War. She turned Tony against him.

Steve won't stand for it no more. He refuses to back down, if they want a fight, he is giving one. 

"Tony !" He called. 

"Oh man. What do you want Rogers ?" 

"We need to talk." 

"If this is because Romanoff, Barton, and Maximoff are on prison now, then all I have to say is that they are idiots for not following the rules." 

"They are our friends Tony, they don't deserve this." 

"They are your friends. They are my nothing. I am glad they are gone." 

"Tony, if you just listened to me. They did nothing wrong." 

"Nothing wrong ?" Daisy said. "Barton attacked Rhodey, Maximoff attacked Tony, and Romanoff tried to flee." 

"Rhodes should have never slept with Clint's wife !" 

"Ex wife Rogers. I know you still think we are in the 90s, but woman are fully independent now. Laura chose to leave Clint, she chose to divorce him because his actions lead to the farm being attacked. Christine had to do emergency surgery on Cooper, because his father thought Captain America was more important. She chose to be with Rhodey, because she wanted to move on and find a new man." Daisy said. 

"He still had no right ! and Wanda just lashed out, she's a kid !" 

"Ok, will you seriously stop it. I don't know how many times we have to tell you. Wanda Maximoff is 26 years old. she is not a kid ! Spider Brat is a kid." He ignored Peter's complain at that. "One she tried to kill, one you tried to kill." 

"She has her reasons to be mad, your bomb killed her parents, and Ultron killed her brother." 

"So ? That bomb wasn't mine. The whole worlds knows it, everyone but you and your crew knows it. And even if I did build it, she should blame the people that ordered the hit, not the one that legally built it." 

"And give everyone a break. Ultron wasn't on Tony or Bruce, it was her own creation. The file is public, everyone knows she manipulated Tony to build him. He is an expert in AIs. Just look at Vision, JARVIS, and FRIDAY. They are pure." 

"Oh and let's not forget. She openly said she wanted to not only kill me, but also kill Daisy, Rhodey, and Bruce." 

What, is Tony really blaming Wanda over his mistake, can he really be this petty ? Steve can't believe it. 

"And let's go in to Romanoff. Granted, she didn't assault no one like the other two. But still, she knew the rules, and broke them." 

"Only because you were being petty. She knows you the best and wanted to help you get back on track !" 

"No him the best, are you kidding me." Daisy said. 

"That profile is accurate, you should read it." 

"Rogers....you are aware that her so called profile was never the official one, right ?" 

"What ! That can't be true !" 

"Yep. Fury called me the next day to tell me the truth." Tony said. "Coulson was the one that wrote the real profile, and it's very different from what Natashalie said. Fury and I roasted marshmallows on it. That copy she gave you, is one she copied for her own ego." 

"And I am the confident of the SHIELD director, so if you don't believe us, we can call him." 

Steve couldn't understand. That profile was not real, why ? It was so accurate. 

"Also, glad to know how you feel about my fiancee. And you want to stop our wedding." Daisy growled. 

Steve glared at her, she has no right to say that. 

"Do you think I don't know what you are doing, you are turning Tony against me ! Against his family !" 

"Family ? The people that abused him and hurt him are his family. Oh my god you are really delusional." 

"That is not true ! We care for Tony more than anyone. You know it, right Tony ?" Steve needs for him to see the truth. Tony's real family is with them. 

Before Tony could speak however.... 

"Mr.Rogers." Peter said. "Will you please cut the bullshit." 

Everyone turned to him. 

"What ?" 

"You heard me. Cut the bullshit." 

"Now look son." 

"I am not your son." 

"There are things that you don't understand here." 

"Oh I understand it perfectly. You are a selfish coward that can't accept that you are wrong, and not needed. You are not trying to get Mr. Stark back in his family, you are trying to get him away from it." 

"I am just...." 

"A stupid delusional man. Listen here. I won't allow my Dad to suffer more. If you try anything, I will stop you." 

WAIT, HE SAID DAD ! 

Steve looked at Tony in surprise. 

"Get away from my kid." Was all he said. 

"Our kid." Daisy added. 

Steve was frozen in shock. 

"Tony please, let's just talk in private, we can fix this..." 

Steve tried to push Peter away, but he didn't budge. 

"Get out of my way son." 

"Not your son." 

"I am not gonna tell you twice." 

"Ok." 

BAM! 

Peter winged his fist at Steve, dropping him to his ass. 

How is he so strong, did Tony experiment on him ? 

Steve went to get up, but the full might of Iron Man pointed at him. 

"Touch him, and prison is the least of your problems." 

"You have overestimated your welcome. Get out, NOW !" Daisy said.

Knowing he is outnumbered (he has no more back up except for Bucky) he has to retreat for now. 

"We will talk in private soon Tony, you will see the truth." Steve said leaving. 

He had to find Bucky, he had to get him on his side so they can show Tony the truth and bring the others back. 

But when he got out of the room.

"BOSS STOP HIM !" FRIDAY yelled, but it was too late.

Steve walked in front of Bucky kissing Loki. 

"WHAT IS THIS !" Steve yelled. 

"Oh fuck." Bucky said quietly. 

"LOKI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE !" Steve demanded outraged. 

"Me, pleasing this handsome man." 

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU WOULD TRY SOMETHING, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A CRIMINAL !" 

"SHUT UP STEVE !" Bucky yelled. 

He turned to Bucky. 

"Buck ?" 

"Me and Loki have been trying to see if this works for a month already, so shut up, you don't know anything." 

"No Buck, you don't understand, Loki is a criminal, he doesn't care about you." 

"Steve, you are confusing him with yourself." 

"WHAT, LOKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE !" 

"HE HAS DONE NOTHING YOU IGNORTANT PRICK. HE HELPED ME GET AWAY FROM YOU !" 

Steve froze. 

"What ?" 

"YOU HEARD ME, I AM TIRED OF YOU. I AM TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME A MAN I AM NOT." 

"No Bucky please, that is not what I am doing." 

"SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU ALWAYS ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME INTO BUCKY, BUCKY IS DEAD, MY NAME IS JAMES !" 

Steve couldn't believe it. Bucky can't be turning against him, Loki had to do something. 

"Buck please." 

"STOP CALLING ME THAT. I AM SICK OF YOU, SICK OF YOU PRETENDING THAT YOU ARE RIGHT, THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHANGE THE LIFES OF THIS PEOPLE." 

"I am trying to save the Avengers Buck ! As the hero I am, it's my duty too...." 

"OH SHUT UP. YOU ARE NOT HERO. THE PEOPLE HERE, TONY, DAISY, THOR, THEY ARE HEROES, NOT YOU. YOU EVEN THINK STOPPING A WEDDING IS GOOD." 

"I am just doing the best for Tony, for the team." 

"NO YOU ARE NOT. YOU ARE DOING THE BEST FOR YOURSELF NO MATTER WHAT IT MEANS FOR THE OTHERS. BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE, YOU ARE A SELFISH PRICK THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT WHAT HE WANTS. YOU AREN´T A HERO, YOU ARE A VILLAIN" 

That made everything stop.

Steve was red with rage. 

Loki did this, he turned Bucky against him.

All of this happened because of the accords. Because Tony refused to listen. Daisy stealing him from his family, Thor and the others falling threw the tricks, pardoning Loki, and now Bucky has been brainwashed again.

Steve has sat threw enough. His team has been captured, Tony and Bucky are being hel hostage, and the Avengers are being destroyed by the accords. Its time to begin to fight. 

Steve launched himself at Loki, once he defeats him and saves Bucky, he is gonna defeat Daisy, save Tony, and finally get things back in track.

But before he could punch Loki, Bucky pushed him away. 

BAM !" Bucky fell unconscious to the floor. 

"BUCKY !" 

"JAMES !" 

Steve turned to Loki in rage, he made Bucky get hurt.

Steve swinged his fist, but.....

His hand was suddenly webbed and brought to his back. 

"What ?" 

His other hand got webbed too. Steve had no idea what was happening.

Then....

Tony and Daisy rushed in and grabbed Steve from the back and take him down. 

"WHAT, NO TONY LET ME GO, WE HAVE TO SAFE BUCKY !" 

"Really. FRIDAY, who attacked James." 

"Mr. Rogers." 

"NOOOO ! TONY YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME !" 

"Steve Rogers. You have assaulted someone without provocation, and broken your agreement. This is your third strike, therefore your agreement has been broken, and you will be taken to the Raft right away. 

"NOOOO, TONY JUST LISTEN TO ME !" 

"Daisy my dear, can you shut him up ?" 

"Well of course love." 

Daisy then used her powers to knock Steve into a wall.

Steve world's went black.

When Steve woke up, he was in a cell. 

"No, NO this can't be happening !" 

Steve can't be in prison. This can't really be happening. He is a hero, he has to go fix everything. 

"HEY, HEY, LET ME GO !" 

"SHUT UP ROGERS." A guard yelled. 

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I HAVE TO FIX THIS, I HAVE TO SAFE THE AVENGERS !" 

"Pst. Give me a break man. The Avengers are more than fine, they are perfect. Now that they got rid of you." 

"LET ME OUT, I HAVE TO SAVE BUCKY, I HAVE TO SAVE TONY, I HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE, I AM A HERO !" 

"Get comfortable Rogers. You are gonna spend a long time here." The guard activated the sound proof so he doesn't have to listen to Steve anymore. 

"NOOOOO!" Steve yelled in desperation. He tried to punch the glass but he was thrown away.

Steve sat in the floor, desperate.

This can't be the end, this can't be how it all ends. 

He can't be in prison, he can't loose, he is a hero, he is supposed to win. 

Steve was in pure denial. He couldn't accept the facts.

The world moved on, and the Avengers moved on. Tony moved . Steve wasn't needed. 

He lost. 

A week after Rogers was taken away. Everyone celebrated. 

Finally the rouges took away all their chances. Either they got redeemed, or they are in prison now. 

And now Tony can live in peace with his family. 

"I am offended James and Loki didn't tell me." 

"Oh shut up." Daisy laughed. "Let them be." 

"Yeah. Look at them, WinterFrost is so happy." 

They saw James and Loki dance together. Finally being happy. 

"So, to the future ?" 

"To the future." She said toasting. "Now we can plan our wedding in peace." 

"Yeah, it's gonna be great." 

Now with the assholes are gone. Tony, Daisy and the others can finally move on from them. 

As a true team, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. SO LONG SUCKERS, ENJOY PRISON !
> 
> Yeah, decided to redeem Sam. To be honest, I think Sam is truly a good man. I tried to make him do something stupid, but with the true of Siberia coming out, it made so much more sense for him to be redeemed. I truly believe that if Sam learned the truth, then he would not stand with Steve and his stupidity.
> 
> Although we are not done with Steve. There is still the wedding.
> 
> So I am giving you two choices. One, we let Tony and Daisy have their wedding in peace, and we watch how Steve and the others react in prison. Two, Steve escapes prison and tried to ruin the wedding, but someone kicks his ass.
> 
> Please vote. https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf08A-2FHmUnY8Dhy0tU9KmpD_Gb8pB_UtAUo9HFfu7nju0jw/viewform

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little story I am working in this weekend.
> 
> There is no big bad guy here, there is no end of the world conflict, its just a tell about how Tony moved on, got himself a true team and a true family, and how Bucky is being invited in it. Oh and bashing the rouges. 
> 
> Also I missed writing IronQuake, that actually began all of this. 
> 
> So one final question. Who should Steve's one sided crush be on, Tony, Bucky, or both ?


End file.
